Elsa's Door
by whackabee1
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of her parent's death, Anna need someone to talk to. She always goes to Elsa's door, in hopes of Elsa opening the door and finally letting her in, but Elsa is conflicted. If Elsa opens the door she has the chance she has always wanted with her sister, if not she doesn't risk her sister hating her for her powers. Elsanna. Wincest later on.
1. Chapter 1

Part I

"Oh no" she thought as she heard footsteps growing ever louder outside her door. "I don't think I can take this again." Elsa felt the anxiety grow within her with each step she heard her younger sister take. Ever since she was a little girl Elsa could remember when Anna would approach her door each day. Each time Anna would knock gently three times before trying to embark on a conversation with Elsa, which Elsa almost never responded to, although she longed to, she wanted to with all of her heart. Over the years Elsa had almost become reliant on this daily onslaught led by Anna, but also dreaded it beyond anything else. She could hear it in Anna's voice each and every time, the pain she was inflicting on her younger sister. All Anna wanted was to talk to Elsa, to get just even one word out of her, but that was never accomplished, mostly because Elsa couldn't manage to speak up over the suffocating lump that formed in her throat each time she thought about Anna and the way she was hurting her. Many times Elsa would succumb to tears, which she was positive Anna heard, and presumed was the only reason she kept coming back.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat when the one sign of affection left in her life wrapped on the door, but this time the knocks were different, slower, sadder. Then she heard the soft, whimpering voice from beyond the door that had been closed for so many years.

"Please Elsa... I need someone, and I know you do too; we are alone."

Elsa collapsed onto the bed, anxiety overtaking her. All she wanted to do was let Anna in, but how could she? Her entire room was frozen over, she couldn't let Anna know.

Then came the voice that made Elsa's heart ache so many times before, but this time was worse. "Elsa... I need you, I can't do this on my own, please just let me in."

"I-I.." Choked up Elsa, but then her voice was lost in sorrow of how she is hurting her dear sister. Three years ago to this day their parents had been declared dead. Every year at this time Anna would feel the full weight of it, she had no one to truly help her through it. _Just let her in, you can explain your curse to her, she needs you and you need her._

Elsa choked over all the thoughts rushing in her head. _I love you Anna. Come in, we can make it through this. _"A-... I.. Just go." Elsa stumbled on her words. _Great, now you will never be able to mend this relationship. You are just a cold-hearted shut in to her._

"Please, I just need to know you still care at least. Open the door, please." Anna spoke with sniffles making her words become even weaker and painful to hear. An arrow just went through Elsa's heart. She burned, she took a deep breath.

_Just get over it, open up, show her you care you stupid monster._

"I c-can't. Please g-go away."

_Great now you are just going to crush her already bleeding heart. What is wrong with you? Why can't you just love your sister?_

But Elsa did, she loved her sister more than life itself, she just could not ever manage the words she needed to convey this emotion. Instead each time she spoke she made matters worse. She could almost feel it as Anna's heart sank through the floor. She heard sliding then a soft thud as Anna slid to the ground and allowed her head to bang Elsa's door when she landed.

Shaking and with a stomach that seemed to be twisting infinitely, Elsa assumed the fetal position on her bed, looking at the ice covered walls and floors. Her eyes began to burn and become misty. A cold tear tickled as it lazily dripped down Elsa's cheek, landing on the ice cold sheets below her. She felt all alone in her one room in the castle, the only home she had ever known. She remembered how her mother and father tried tirelessly to help her control her curse, but to no avail. And now they were gone, and all Elsa wanted was someone to comfort her. _That is all Anna wants too, just open the door. Let her in. _For the next four hours Elsa tried to muster up the courage to open the door. To get up and face her sister, who she had hurt for so many years. Elsa was crippled with remorse for shutting Anna out. _You can fix this now. You are 20, you need to be her rock while we both go through this._

Overtaken by anxiety Elsa tried to get up but her body would not comply. She thought about the weak voice, the tears, and wondered if Anna was asleep in her room yet. Anna, the only one she had had any kind of contact with in so many years. How was she not supposed to fall for her? Her knocking at the door is what kept Elsa sane, just knowing someone was out there for her made Elsa able to make it day to day. She thought about her early memories with Anna, before her powers had grown too powerful, when they would play. The only happiness Elsa could remember was with Anna. She could remember every freckle on Anna's face, and the way she smiled at Elsa when the older girl made it snow. The warmest smile one could imagine, pure glee. Oh and the wonder that filled Anna's rich, teal eyes. She wanted those days back. She wanted her sister back. _So why don't you just go talk to her you oaf?_ She pushed the thought out of her mind and began to lay idly, imagining what Anna must look like now, as she often did in her many lonely hours in her room. Still the same red hair and the same freckles, but now grown up and she has to be beautiful. Elsa thought her sister must be infinitely more beautiful than her. _You are an ugly person, inside and out_.


	2. Chapter 2: The Open Door

Elsa wasn't sure what woke her up. She groggily looked around the dark room, eyes refusing to adjust to the lighting, dried tears cracking as the pried her eyes open. After a few moments she realized that she was able to move again, her fear and hurt were no longer physically crippling her. _You can do this_. Elsa laid there for what seemed like hours mustering up the courage necessary to walk to the door. Finally she shakily arose from the bed and, with her legs barely supporting her weight, stumbled to the door.

She grasped the handle, cold and pristine from years of being ignored. She tenderly unlock the door, **click**, Elsa's heart skipped a beat and she almost collapsed but the door handle supported her weight. She intended to open the door, find Anna's room, and knock. She knew it was late but she finally had the courage to do it, so it was now or never.

_Breathe, breathe, in and out. _ Elsa took a deep breath, feeling her lungs reach full capacity, and slowly exhaled. Her heart was racing out of her chest, she could feel the blood rushing through her temples. With trembling knees and arms she pushed the handle down and pulled the door.

The dark of the hallway seemed like a terrifying dream. Elsa hadn't been through the corridors in so long she barely remembered what they look like. A sudden rush of nostalgia and anxiety overtook her completely and she collapsed to her knees. Her heart was exploding in her chest, she was surprised that it didn't wake up Anna. Then, as Elsa crashed to her knees, she caught a glimpse of the floor, and saw Anna, bundled into a ball asleep by the door. _She stayed here_. Her first instinct was to retreat into her safe haven, and she almost did, but then she overcame the impulse and stayed her ground.

Anna was even more beautiful than Elsa had imagined, still with the same freckles and fiery hair; and that one white streak of hair where Elsa had struck her all those years ago. Her younger sister's cheeks were curved but not plump. Anna was a thin, fit looking, beautiful woman now, and Elsa had to hold back tears. All those memories, all that time shutting this girl out. _All you wanted was for her to love you, why didn't you open up sooner. You are tearing not only yourself but her apart. _Still, Elsa found it hard to let any thoughts ruin this perfect moment. A calming smile snaked its way across Elsa's mouth. The moonlight from the window was glowing on Anna's hair, like a brilliant, peaceful painting.

Elsa reached out her hand as if to stroke Anna's cheek. _What are you doing? You don't actually know her, you never talk to her, even when she talks to you. _Awkwardly floating her hand above the younger girl's face, Elsa hesitated, and eventually put her hand down on her own lap.

"Oh Anna.." she whispered.

The gorgeous girl sleeping on the floor stirred and rolled onto her back, rubbing up against Elsa's leg. She had forgotten what human contact felt like and closed her eyes and took in all she could of the moment, then she looked back down at Anna's perfect form. To Elsa's surprise, Anna's eyes were open just a sliver, not focused on anything yet, but straining to make sense of her surroundings. Then it hit her. Anna's face became full of life, a smile appeared from ear to ear and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Elsa! You opened the door! You're out here! What?" Anna screamed as she jumped up from the floor onto her knees, facing her older sister.

Thoughts rushed through Elsa's mind a mile a minute, and everything she has ever wanted to say to Anna was bursting into her thoughts, begging for her to release them. She tried, but to no avail, she only managed to pipe up a small "yeah" with a small smirk.

Elsa's heart fell like a rock when she realized Anna might see into her room, into her jail of ice and cold.

"I-I should go." Elsa said as she hastily got up to retreat and shut her door, but Anna would not have it.

"NO!" Anna demanded, grasping her sister's hand tight so she couldn't run.

Elsa panicked, _what if she see's what I am? What if she hates me? I need to get out of here. _Elsa tried to tug away from her younger sister's hand, but Anna was persistent. _No, no you don't, leaving is the only thing that will make this girl hate you. All she has ever wanted to do was see you, to talk to you, and you never even gave her that. _

Not knowing how to react to Anna's hand tightly wrapped around her, Elsa did not grab Anna's hand back, but rather just enjoyed the warmth of her hand. Just then She made eye contact with her younger sister and felt herself melt. Anna had deep, teal eyes. Suddenly Elsa's legs weren't strong enough to hold her even on her knees and she collapsed to the ground, accidentally revealing her room to Anna.

"Elsa.. What is going on?" The expression of joy on Anna's face yielded to concern.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked in an attempt to avoid the question. She could not explain this, no matter what.

"Your room is covered in... ice." Anna retorted, audibly shaken by what she was seeing.

Elsa could feel herself about to faint, butterflies were flying violently in her stomach, turning it every which way. She wanted to run away and throw up, but instead she was caught by Anna's voice, so soft, so caring, so concerned. _Why does she even care about you anymore? You are not worth it._

"I think I'm beginning to understand now. This is why you have kept yourself shut off. Why didn't you tell me?" Anna sounded genuinely hurt, which hurt Elsa more than she thought possible.

Elsa managed to croak out a shaky reply, "It's not that simple."

"Then how is it? Tell me. I need you, Elsa."

"I-I should-" Elsa trailed off as she jumped back and slammed her door. At the last second before the door shut Anna caught Elsa's eyes directly, and Elsa could see the heartbreak in Anna's face.

She heard Anna screaming as the door slammed, "Elsa!"

Elsa's heart sank through the ground. _No, no don't do this to her, you are doing what you've been doing your entire life, hiding. She deserves a better sister, but you should at least try. _Slumping onto the ground, back up against the wall, Elsa began to sob uncontrollably as she heard Anna pleading from the other side.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hall

Everything was hitting Elsa at once, Anna knew about her curse, her parents have been gone three years to this day, and worst of all, by slamming that door in Anna's face she had ensured Anna would never forgive her. _Serves you right, all you are is selfish. _She sat there, unable to think straight. _Why did you do that you idiot? _Elsa felt like sinking into oblivion and never coming back, never having to feel anything ever again.

But she could not escape the image of Anna's face. The hurt it revealed when Elsa backed away. It was taunting her, and Elsa couldn't handle the pain, The ice grew around her in sharp, jagged forms, caging her in cold turmoil. Elsa stayed there for the next hours, shaking with anxiety. Her heart was moaning for this to be gone, and for her not to care, but she simply had to care.

Anna's beautiful face, her luscious curves, and her big, teal eyes. Soft lips, shining hair, and smooth skin. _What are you thinking about, Elsa? She is your sister. _ She tried with no avail to push these thoughts about Anna out of her head, but at least they were distracting her from the pain.

"No, you can't, well... can you? What is going on?" Elsa found herself grunting to herself.

She thought of the warm touch of her little sister's hand, the only human contact she has had in years. She was confused. She wanted to just hold Anna in her arms, or at the very least hold her hand. She wanted that warmth around her, but all she found was ice.

_It isn't your fault if you want to be more than her sister, she is the only one you've communicated with for years. _Elsa once again began to imagine Anna's soft, pink lips. How warm they must be, how she longed to feel them. _You're sick, you just need to be her sister. That's all. But I can want more, right? _ At this thought Elsa fell into a drowsy state, but her feelings kept her up. She still had a buzz in her stomach, and her heart was still heavy. Sleep came with extreme difficulty, and she was still on the ground next to the door that she loathed so much.

Elsa's dreams were filled with strange concoctions of thoughts about Anna. All of which were pleasant, some of which were even pushing the boundary of sisterhood. The one that stuck out most to Elsa when she awoke was one where Anna snuck in the room and kissed Elsa on the lips. Anna's wet lips pressed up against Elsa's, warming the entirety of Elsa's body. The sensation was so intense that it brought Elsa straight out of her sleep. The sun had crept up and was beaming through the window directly in Elsa's face. Squinting to the light, the girl realized she was still on the ground. _What is wrong with your head? Those dreams were disgusting, _Elsa told herself. But it was no use, by now her yearning for seeing her younger sister and feeling her warmth was too strong. She had a small taste of it just hours before and she wanted to sink her teeth in for a bigger bite.

Before she knew it Elsa was standing up hand outstretched for the door handle. But then she hesitated, she felt her familiar shaky knees and butterflies. She didn't want to leave. _But you want Anna, and she is out there_. She tenderly pushed the handle down and the door open. The first place she looked was the ground where he lovely sister had been the previous night. Elsa didn't know why she was so disappointed when she found no one there. _Why would she stay there after what you did?_. Elsa lingered there for a little too long, scared to face the hallway, scared to face Anna. _You have done this before, just do it. _

Blood rushed violently to Elsa's head as she took her first step outside the room. Her legs froze, her heart pounded rapidly. For a short while she was frozen where she stood, and felt the ice coming back. She began to have a panic attack, but she caught herself.

"No, not now, don't feel."

She closed her eyes and focused on calming down before she froze the entire castle. The cold centered in her stomach and snaked its way through her body until it was at her fingertips.

"Conceal it, control it."

The chill of Elsa's curse slowly subsided as she stood there, but every step brought on the challenge yet again. With increasing unease she slowly made her way to Anna's room careful not to freeze anything.

Stopping just short of the door, Elsa nearly had another panic attack. She felt her face become hot and was suddenly very dizzy. Forcing herself to stay up, Elsa leaned on the door. As her head rush subdued itself to a fluttering heart Elsa pressed her ear on the door.

Her heart stopped as she heard quiet sobbing from the other side. _Why couldn't you just help her? She is crying and it is your fault because you're too scared to let your secret out_. Elsa felt useless and went to turn away, but was stopped short by her conscience. _Just because you let her down before doesn't mean you have to again_. At the she turned back around and held her hand up, but paused there. Her hand was shaking violently, disobeying her commands to knock on the door. _You are going to see her, those perfect lips, those curves, and her sweet smile that you miss so dearly. _Finally Elsa's hand was obedient for just one wrap on the door, but it was enough. Elsa's heart skipped what seemed like a thousand beats when she heard the voice coming back from the other side.

"Elsa, is that you?" The voice was trembling.

The older girl smiled a weak but true smile and nodded. _She can't see you through the door, idiot_. With a little trouble getting around the lump forming in her throat, Elsa choked out a weak "yeah."

"You didn't seem to care earlier, why try now?" The words hit Elsa like a spear in the heart. Ice overtook the floor where Elsa was standing. _Ouch. _Thoughts went through Elsa's head, telling her exactly what to say, what would fix it. _I do care, I'm just scared. Anna, of course I care, let me in, we can get through this_. Elsa longed for Anna's touch again, if just the squeeze of her sister's hand felt so good, what would holding her feel like?

"I'm sorry." was all Elsa managed to pipe up, despite her mind's protests. She felt the ice grow colder.

After what felt like an eternity but in a reality was only a short while Elsa heard movement in the room. _So this is what you've been doing to her all these years_. The rustling of the sheets stopped, and Elsa held her breath to get a better listen in the room. She heard soft footsteps approaching. Her heart was racing and her breathing became rapid and uneven as she choked on anticipation. Just then a click made itself known from the other side of the door. _She unlocked it_. Elsa stepped back, almost falling backwards as her legs began to give out. Ice started climbing the walls, Elsa fought with all her strength to stay upright. _Do it, open it, Anna_.

She did, the door opened just enough to reveal Anna's full face. Elsa couldn't help but stare at her freckles, her beautiful amber hair, which was admittedly messy right now. Anna's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but even so she was gorgeous. _She must have been crying all night. _She managed a half smile as she locked eyes with her little sister. _Talk, she's waiting. Say anything_. But nothing came out. Elsa began to feel like she was choking.

Then Anna broke she silence. Her lips created a stern line, and the words came out like icy knives stabbing Elsa a thousand times in the heart. "You never let me in before, why should I let you in now?"

"I-" but just as Elsa started Anna broke there eye contact by slamming and locking the door. _So this is what it feels like. I guess I deserve this_. Elsa's heart once again became a lead weight, and she collapsed to her knees then side. She lay down, curled up as cold, wet tears streamed down her face. She couldn't get her head straight, she just wanted to float away and never come back. The ice once again found its way into caging Elsa like an animal.


	4. Chapter 4: Anna's Door

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for those who read/ followed/ favorited this story! I had the first three chapters done and decided I would post it and if it got 1 follow or favorite I'd continue. I have outlines for the next few chapters after this done, so hopefully I can get them up quickly, no more than 2 days apart. Thank you for reading it!

As Elsa sat there, unable to movie, she began drowning in her sorrow. She couldn't breath, she couldn't even open her eyes. She felt her tears get colder and colder as ice formed thickly around her and on her skin. She hated this familiar feeling. She hated the tears burning her eyes, the bleeding of her heart, and the cold of her curse. She was sinking and couldn't swim, there was something pulling her down into oblivion where she would be stuck forever.

**Click**

_What? What was that?_

**Creak**

Elsa looked up from her corner of sorrow to find the door once again cracked open. She felt the weight of the world fly off her shoulders as she saw Anna standing in the doorway, looking sorrowfully down at her. Suddenly Elsa had the strength so stand back up. _What? Why'd she open the door?_

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna had watery eyes and forced up a weak smile. Elsa noticed the freckles resting lightly on Anna's face. _Beautiful_.

Elsa looked Anna in the eyes, feeling her own tears dry up a little bit. "Sorry for what? I'm the one that locked you out." She finally managed to squeeze out.

The younger girl broke eye contact and looked at her feet, startled slightly by the ice on the ground. "I shouldn't close the door in your face, I do things impulsively sometimes... a lot- I shouldn't have, you know.. just cause you did doesn't mean I should do the.." she let her words weakly trail off between her and Elsa, she knew her older sister would understand. Elsa felt her heart flutter and her stomach churn. She hated to see Anna so sad.

_No, I'm the one that should be apologizing, I've hurt you for so many years. Don't feel bad, I deserved it_.

"Oh Anna.. Don't, I'm the one that's sorry. What I did.. it-"

"It was necessary." Anna once again made eye contact with Elsa and conjured up a small smile. The redheaded girl's eyes were full of sadness and a mellow happiness at the same time. Elsa couldn't help but smile back.

The older girl's heart skipped a beat and lifted to the clouds as Anna jumped forward into her arms, hugging her tightly, arms around the back of Elsa's neck. Elsa almost lost her balance and fell backwards, but caught herself on her weakened legs just in time. Not knowing how to respond to the hug, Elsa hovered her hands over Anna's body, reluctant to touch her sister.

Anna's embrace was so foreign to Elsa by now that all Elsa could do is drink up every bit of pleasure in it. _I wouldn't mind staying here forever_. The inviting warmth of Anna's body on her own, the feel of her arms resting on the back of Elsa's neck. The gentle caress of her little sister's touch sent shivers down her spine. Elsa closed her eyes and a warm smile stretched across her face.

"I missed you," Anna whispered every so gently, tickling Elsa's ear.

Her sister's hot breath on her ear made Elsa tingle all over, oh how she missed her sister. Anna's gorgeous red locks of hair pushed into Elsa's face, and Elsa smelt the familiar scent of her sister's hair. _Never let me go_.

"I missed you too, Anna. So, so much." The words barely made it out before Elsa started to cry lightly with delight of finally holding her sister again.

Anna suddenly pulled away from the hug, holding her older sister's shoulders at arms length and looking into her eyes. _No, hold me._

"You're icy cold Elsa, and the floor, it's.." Her voice was lost between the two of them.

"Ice, I know." Elsa mumbled as she shamefully peered at her own toes, the smile fading from her face.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, now I know why you stayed hidden from me, and now we can finally be sisters again!" Anna's voice squeaked as she finished her exclamation, Elsa noted how cute it was and let a goofy smile cross her face. "But still.." Anna frowned, her eyes became slightly watery, "mom and dad.." Even though it had been three years since the it happened, Anna had no one who could truly help her get over the loss of her parents.

Seeing Anna cry made Elsa panic, anxiety filled her head and heart. She thought desperately of what to say, but didn't know how to deal with it. Hearing Anna cry from behind the door was one thing, but seeing it was a whole new level of pain that made her feel completely useless. _Say something to her, be her sister, do something_.

Elsa shyly held out her arms, unsure of how to initiate a hug, or even if a hug would be appropriate at this time. But shattering Elsa's doubts, Anna jumped on the invitation and collapsed into Elsa's arms.

Anna's soft chest on Elsa's brought on a sensation of bliss that melted away all the pain inside of Elsa. _She is so perfect. Stop, stop it, you are gross, just comfort her. How?_ Finally working up the courage to touch her sister, the older girl tenderly rested her arms around the small of Anna's back. Elsa could feel the girl's tears colliding with her shoulders, the warm breath brushing her neck, the heaving of Anna's chest on hers.

Unable to speak the thousand thoughts whirling through her head, Elsa croaked out all that she could, "I've got you."

At this Anna tightened her grip around Elsa with a strength that surprised her sister. Elsa felt the younger girl's heart fluttering against her own. _A good start_.

Just then footsteps interrupted their embrace. _I can't be seen out of my room!_ Elsa began to panic, her palms became sweaty and without thinking she pulled away from the embrace to glance around. Anna made the connection and quickly grabbed Elsa's hand, turned and started pulling Elsa into her own room. The ice on the floor had melted, though Elsa didn't connect the dots. She felt the cold growing inside as nervousness of being caught out of her room began to grow. Just as her older sister made it through to doorway Anna spun around and slammed the door. Elsa watched Anna's loose, amber bangs swing across her face as she spun. _Adorable_.

Anna crossed the room, clumsily plopping down on her bed, Elsa, unsure what to do followed her and awkwardly stood by the bed. _Do I sit down? _As the girl stood there, she looked into her sister's eyes, which were glistening lightly up at her, and Elsa couldn't help but mimic her expression of hopelessness. Her mouth formed a small, thin frown as she looked down at the obviously hurting girl. Silence took the room, and the older girl swore she could hear her sister's heart beating. Elsa felt her heart beginning to bleed with Anna's and without thinking sat down next to her sister. _Oh no, did you just invade her space? Maybe she doesn't want you sitting on her bed_. But Elsa's doubts were broken as Anna took this as an invitation of latch on to her older sister and cry into the crook of her neck. Elsa's heart fluttered and butterflies did back flips in her stomach. Elsa felt Anna's tears collect on her shoulders, wetting her skin. She closed her eyes and gently whispered into Anna's ear, "It's okay, you have me." She felt the embrace tighten.


	5. Chapter 5: One More Day

A/N: Thanks again for all your kind words! This is the longest chapter so far, enjoy!

For the rest of the day the sisters held each other in a tight embrace, taking turns comforting each other. Every so often one would break the embrace to look into the other's eyes and say something comforting. Elsa would enjoy the touch of her sister as she hugged and comforted her. _You are finally doing something right _the older girl would think to herself. Both of the sisters' eyes were covered in dry and fresh tears, staining their entire faces.

When darkness finally started falling Elsa decided it was time to go back to her own bed. _Back to being alone_.

Elsa pulled away from the embrace to look Anna in her perfect teal eyes. She felt a large portion of her dress that was wet because of her younger sister's tears and sniffling, but she didn't mind. She could also see the damage she had done to Anna's dress with her own crying. Anna looked at her with a sad and weak, yet grateful expression, dried and wet tears running down her cheeks.

When Elsa tried to talk, no words came out, her voice was shot because of all her crying. She cleared her throat and with a weak, horse voice mumbled "It's getting late, I should go back to my own room." She broke eye contact and looked at her own hands and slumped her shoulders.

The older girl suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. She sat straight up and once again locked eyes with her sister. Anna's face held a sincere smile that made Elsa's heart into a feather. _She is so beautiful, even after crying all day_.

"Thank you for being there for me." Anna said in a broken, soft voice.

"I'll be here for you forever. No more locking my door from now on" Elsa put her own hand on Anna's shoulder as she spoke, and a small smile graced her lips. "Now good night, Anna," Elsa got up to walk back to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Anna asked hopefully.

Elsa turned around and made eye contact with her sister, "yes, and the next day after that." She let her smile grow warmer.

Anna looked genuinely grateful to have her older sister back and laid back on her own bed. Elsa turned and braved the darkened hallway to her own room. The farther she walked, the heavier her heart was, and the more her eyes became misty. As she reached her own room she felt her bottom lip tremble and a tear tickle her pale, smooth cheek as it escape her icy blue eye.

Elsa laid down on her bed after changing in to her night dress. She curled up in the sheets and hugged a pillow. Every night she hugged the same pillow, it was somewhat of a comfort to her loneliness. Tonight, however, that had changed. Elsa pretended that pillow was Anna and buried her face in it, letting her tears wet the fabric. The air in the room was thin and cool, little snowflakes gently floating down in the air. Elsa felt the bleeding of her heart as she longed to hold her sister, not to have to go the night without her. _I just want her to hold me through the night, and never let go. _Sleep escaped the calls from Elsa for what seemed like an eternity. Feeling sorry for herself, Elsa finally slipped into the oblivion of sleep.

A dream of Anna graced Elsa's dreams. Not a visual dream, but rather a sensational one. She felt the caress of her sister's gentle touch, the warmth of her hug. Elsa felt full of a fuzzy feeling, tingling through her stomach, stretching to her arms and legs, warming her entire body as Anna embraced her. Anna's breath tickled Elsa's ear, giving the girl goosebumps up and down her body. In her dream, Elsa felt no worries, just contentedness? No, complete bliss. The dream ended, leaving Elsa with the same tingling feeling she felt during the dream.

Over the next weeks, Elsa made it a habit to sneak out of her room and into Anna's during the day, only to return to her chamber of loneliness for the night. Sometimes, if Elsa slept in too late Anna would come knock on her door until she was woken up. Those were only ever mornings that Elsa was having a rather pleasant dream about her sister.

After everything she had been through, Elsa found that she was smiling almost all the time now, and only when she had to return to her own room did she feel sad. With Anna her heart fluttered and she felt light as a feather. A warm feeling would spread through her entire body whenever Anna touched her, giving a relaxing contrast to the cold that was so stubbornly in her. Elsa didn't notice that when she was with her sister the ice wouldn't appear.

One morning Elsa didn't even sleep in, but Anna was there to wake her up nonetheless. **Crash** Elsa was woken up by a loud slam on her door. It pulled her out of a very pleasing dream about her sister, in which Anna lay on top of her in her own bed.

"Ouch! Sorry! I tripped." Came Anna's overly enthusiastic voice.

_I love that she is so clumsy_. "Oh no! Are you hurt?" Giggled Elsa, excited at her sister's unusually early arrival.

"No. Maybe... A couple bruises." Anna didn't let her hurt pride show through in her voice.

Elsa couldn't stop a huge grin from spilling its way across her face. She was filled with that warm tingly feeling she always gets right before she sees Anna. _Excitement. That's what it is, it has been too long since I was excited for something_.

"Well, it is unlocked, you can come in." Elsa said, partially biting her lip so that her bubbly enthusiasm wouldn't be so prevalent. It didn't work. "You're always welcome to come in."

Her sister wasted no time bursting the door open. "Be careful what you wish for." She blurted out in an attempted serious tone, but ended up chuckling at her own joke.

"Oh I don't think I'll be regretting letting you in ever," Elsa replied with a warm smile and heart.

A smile was stretched ear to ear on Anna and her excitement was almost screaming out of her eyes. She was wearing a rather immaculate dress for her, which looked quite expensive, but perfect on her nonetheless. It's green color brought out Anna's gorgeous teal eyes, and her smooth, soft skin. Her freckles were visible against her skin, she was beautiful. Realizing she was staring, Elsa snapped back to reality and darted her eyes around, resting them on Anna's.

"You look beautiful, Anna." She said, lovingly. _She is perfect. There isn't a flaw on her body._

Anna blushed deeply and made no attempt to conceal it. "I could never match your beauty."

Elsa's heart was flustered, she held her hand up to disguise the blush and wide smile she felt encroaching on her face.

"I could never match your beauty, especially when I'm in this ugly thing" she said, waving the fabric of her night dress around.

"I-" Anna started, but Elsa shushed her as a footsteps past by the closed door, her heart rate picked up and nervousness overtook her as she thought someone would hear them. If Anna was caught in Elsa's room there would be punishment. They were bound to set a 24 hour surveillance on her room if that happened. The thought made Elsa feel a little nauseous. She heard the footsteps subside to silence and let out a sigh of release, relaxing her tensed body. _That was close_.

The girls both burst out in giggles after the footsteps had disappeared, and Anna, caught up in laughing her heart out, fell forward onto Elsa's bed. She landed right on top of and unsuspecting Elsa, her breasts colliding with her sister's. Elsa couldn't help but blush and enjoy the contact.

"Oof!" Elsa huffed out.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I don't, I didn't mean to-" Anna stopped herself, attempting to get up from the bed. _No, stay here, I don't mind_.

"No, no, it's okay." Elsa began, but she was quickly cut off by her sister, who had moved on to an entirely new topic.

The two sisters spend the day goofing off in Elsa's room, Anna occasionally running out to retrieve some object of interest, but she never failed to come back quickly. Even in those few moments of her younger sister outside her room Elsa began to long for her to be back. _Get yourself under control, she is just getting something_ she would tell herself every time.

For the entire day, Elsa had forgotten about her curse, until Anna inquired about it in the afternoon. Anna fell serious for and sat down next to Elsa on the bed, taking her hands and making steady eye contact. Elsa couldn't help but admire her sister and drink in the warm hands grabbing her own. "So mom and dad locked you away so you could get your powers under control.." Anna weakly trailed off.

The goofy smile evaporated from Elsa's face and it fell serious. "It's a curse, Anna" she began sternly, "and yes, because if I'm not careful, something very bad could happen." _Like when I accidentally struck you with ice. I will never forgive myself for that._

Anna gained a concerned expression, furrowing her brow, "how bad? Like what?"

The air went freezing as Elsa thought of that day. The guilt she built up inside formed a lump in her throat, she felt the familiar sensation of her heart becoming a lead weight, pulling her down into a slump. Her stomach began doing back flips. She could remember so clearly, trying to save Anna from falling, but only succeeded in blasting ice in to her head, an unconscious Anna rolling down a mound of snow. Elsa felt a tear drip from her nose, she remembered the intruding white strands of hair forming on Anna, forever marking Elsa's greatest shame. And there it sat, right in front of her, taunting her. Elsa began to heave uncontrollably at the memory and Anna quickly realized she had pushed a little to far for her older sister. She pulled Elsa into a tight embrace, allowing Elsa's heart to become slightly lighter, but still a dead weight. The older girl cried into the crook of her sister's neck, tightly wrapping her arms around her back.

"I- I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to-" The trembling in Anna's voice was clear. _No Anna, I'm sorry, you don't know it but I hurt you, and then continued to hurt you by locking you out. I'm the one at fault. _

"It's n-not your fault A-Anna, I'm the one that is s-s-sorry," Elsa managed between heavy sobs.

Anna tightened her embrace around Elsa, whispering lovingly into her ear "Nothing is your fault, Elsa, I've got you." _Oh, if only you knew the truth, Anna _Elsa felt her shame overtake her.

As Elsa cried into her sister's shoulder, staining yet another dress with tears, saliva, and mucus, she thought about the next day. _Today is my last day of leisure. Tomorrow will be different. _

At this thought Elsa looked over at her dress she had prepared during one of her lonely nights. It was a rich blue around the mid section and skirt, with black sleeves and shoulders and a purple cape. She thought the blue would bring out her eyes nicely. There was a curvy design across the breast area, and a gold strip that appeared like a belt at the waist. It was made of a light material that was comfortable on her skin. She was to wear this dress tomorrow at her coronation. Elsa felt her heart sink once again, anxiety shaking her stomach. She buried herself in Anna's embrace, closed her eyes, and tried to forget about the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: Elsa's Will

That evening both Elsa and Anna were beat. They had spent most of the day giggling and joking with each other, and now Anna lay next to her older sister on Elsa's bed. Anna turned onto her side to face Elsa, and Elsa matched her motion so they were face to face, noses just inches apart. Elsa stared into her sister's eyes, drinking in the magical moment. She was in complete bliss, except she still had this strange longing inside her, it still wasn't enough. _Just appreciate the moment, this is more than you could ever hope for. _

Just then Anna reached out her hand and placed it on Elsa's shoulder. The warmth of the hand made Elsa close her eyes and fill with a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Hey." the younger girl whispered fondly, gazing into her older sister's eyes. Before Elsa could respond she continued, "happy birthday, sis." Anna smiled lovingly at Elsa, who felt an uncontrollable blush warm her cheeks.

Every year Anna had sat at Elsa's door on her birthday, wishing her a happy birthday, and every year Elsa wanted nothing more than to open the door so she could celebrate it with her sister. This year she finally had. Anna was here, so close, so precious, so caring.

"I love you" the words hit Elsa with a weight she wasn't prepared for. Her heart fluttered faster than ever before, and tears got ready to roll down her cheeks. _It's been too long since I heard those words_.

"I- I l-" but Elsa couldn't form the words. _Just say it, don't hurt her, and you do love her_. But still she choked. A lump had formed in her throat.

"I know, you love me too" Anna whispered gently, brushing hair from Elsa's face, a knowing smile on hers.

Then Anna leaned forward tightly embraced her sister, allowing her chin to rest in the crook of Elsa's neck. The sensation tickled the older girl, but at the same time gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling up and down her entire body. Elsa wrapped her own arms around Anna, tightening the embrace, feeling the soft brush of Anna's cheek tingling on hers. The smell of Anna's rich, amber hair filled Elsa's nostrils with a soothing delight as Elsa closed her eyes and took it all in. Anna's hot breath teased the older girl's shoulder blade with a delightful warmth. _I love you so much, Anna._ The sisters stayed enjoying each other's embrace, eyes closed, not thinking of what the next day would bring. _I don't want to become queen tomorrow, I want to have endless days to spend with you._

Elsa didn't realize she had spoken out loud until Anna gently whispered "I would love that, Elsa" without loosening the embrace. Then Anna's hand began rubbing across Elsa's mid back, causing a soft moan to nearly escape her mouth. Elsa felt her stomach bending every which way and her heart about to explode, hoping Anna doesn't pick up on the pleasure she is getting out of this embrace.

Anna softly pulled away from the embrace, leaving Elsa quietly yearning for more. She locked her soft, teal eyes with her sister's rich, ice blue eyes. Anna wore a soft smile that could tame a fire. Elsa couldn't help but let her gaze drift slightly so her eyes could taste Anna's freckles, covering her cheeks, nose, her sternum. They appeared to go farther, but the younger girl's dress covered them up. Then Anna spoke, snatching Elsa back to reality, and realizing she had been staring at her sister's chest, Elsa felt a rich crimson fill her cheeks. "So, your coronation is tomorrow," Anna fiddled with her own hands, "are you ready for it?" She nervously looked at Elsa.

_ Well, at least she didn't notice you staring at her chest_. Elsa shifted a little and took Anna's hand, the familiar warmth shooting through her fingers and settling in her stomach. "Honestly, not really," Elsa fell serious, "I'm not sure I'll make a good queen. I mean, I don't even really know all that I will be doing, let alone much about Arendelle."

Anna reached out to grab Elsa's leftover hand and interlocked their fingers on both hands, waving them about in an attempt to lighten Elsa's mood. The air was cooler now. "Don't worry! No one really ever knows what they're doing!" The red head let herself squeak at the end of the sentence, a huge smile stretching across her face. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at how silly her sister is. _Anna, how are you so perfect?_

"Promise you'll be there to help me?" Elsa tried to sound regal, but failed miserably.

Anna, still smiling at her sister, spoke with sincere words, "Elsa, I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Elsa smiled at her sister wondering how she locked this girl out for so long. Then thoughts of the past thirteen years flooded her head. Her smile faded, and her eyes became glossy. Elsa felt her stomach stop dancing and begin to sink, as if she had just eaten lead. The weight of her stomach pulled her heart down too, sending her entire body into a slump. She felt her eyes grow hot and misty.

Noticing her sister's sudden bout of sadness, Anna quickly reached out and put her hands of both of Elsa's shoulders, gathering the older girl's attention. Anna made deliberate eye contact, and Elsa quickly averted her gaze from the red head's eyes. She spoke with clear concern in her voice, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I- I j-" Elsa could feel the tears coming and tried her best to hold them back so she could explain herself. "I just thought about how I was never there for you. How u-unfair I w-was for the past thirteen y-y-years, all those times you n-needed me, I- I w-was locking you o-out." Cold tears overtook Elsa's face, racing down her cheeks to jump off her nose, the temperature in the room dropped drastically and show began to drift from the ceiling.

As Anna spoke her breath was visible in the air, her voice weak and tears starting to drift from her own eyes. "Oh, Elsa, you did what mom and dad told you, you did what you thought was best for me." The red head pulled her sister, who was now crying uncontrollably, into a long hug. She patted Elsa's back, and allowed her to cry into her neck once again.

Through her sobs, Elsa stuttered "B-but it wasn't-t the r-right thi-thing to do."

Anna held Elsa tighter and let out a calming "Shhhhh, it was, you were protecting me." Anna spoke softly. Upon Anna staying this, Elsa felt ever so slightly better and the snow danced in the thin air.

"I'm s-sorry, A-Anna" Elsa heaved out, her voice cracking and weak.

"I forgive you, Elsa, for everything. I'll always forgive you." Anna could hear the trembling in her own voice, but she spoke from her heart.

Anna, wanting to cheer her sister up before she herself started balling quickly cracked a joke, "Hey, at least you don't have to wear that hideous thing tomorrow!" She sarcastically yelled out, pointing at Elsa's rich, blue dress.

Elsa pulled from the embrace, her sister's shoulder glistening in the light, wet with saliva and tears. The soon to be queen looked over at the dress, and understanding her sister's tone couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She felt her mood instantly raise along with the room temperature, and her sadness began to wane. _She always knows how to cheer me up_.

Elsa looked back at her sister, Anna's eyes soft, with her lips stretched in a warm, loving smile. The same one Elsa could remember from so long ago. Their faces were close, just a couple of inches apart, and Anna's breathing brushed across Elsa's face, each wave sending its warmth down the older girl's spine and through her body. Elsa became nervous, her palms became sweaty and her heart started to race. _Why am I so nervous right now? _She pretended to not know the answer, but it was painfully obvious to her. That little nose, those gorgeous teal eyes, Anna's thin, soft looking lips. Elsa bit her own lip, unsure of whether or not to pull away. _Pull away, don't do it, you'll lose her again. Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it!_ The soon to be queen was mustering all of her will power not to press her lips against her sister's.

Before Elsa knew what she was doing she gave in to the allure that was Anna. She grabbed her younger sister's face and pulled their lips together. Elsa closed her eyes. Anna's lips were so warm, so soft on her own. A tingling, fuzzy warmth erupted from the older girl's stomach, violently shooting up her spine and then through the rest of her body. Shivering with delight, Elsa drank in all of the sensations she could. Her racing heart about to explode, her mind devoid of any thoughts except for what was happening right there, right then. Anna's warm cheeks teased Elsa's cold hands, and she felt her own face grow hot. Then Elsa realized what she was doing, and just as quickly as it started, she pulled away to end it. She pulled back and opened her eyes wide, the sensation of Anna's lips on her own was gone. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth to try to hide it.

Anna's eyes were just as wide, her mouth also gaping in shock. _She didn't pull away, does that mean she liked it? Wait I don't even know how long it lasted, ten minutes? One second?_

Trying to regain herself, Elsa stuttered "I- Anna- I-I'm, I don't know what-" Then her sister, still full of shock, rushed to get out of the bed. Elsa grabbed her arm, pleading with her "Anna! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" but the red head pulled her arm out of Elsa's grip and was going for the door.

_What have you done? She is never going to forgive you for this. How can you even be her sister now?_ Elsa's heart dropped through the floor and into the earth, her shoulders slumped over. She felt her eyes grow misty and her nose begin to run. Curling up into the fetal position, Elsa hugged her pillow and cried out into it "Anna!" She lay there, overtaken by guilt and anxiety, not knowing what she would do, how she would make it through tonight or tomorrow. _Why did I give in? Why can't I just be normal? Now I'm alone again, and it's my fault again_. Elsa felt like throwing up, the room froze over, cracking the window and sending a violent snowstorm through it. The ice that was all too familiar with to her encased Elsa in a jagged jail, trapping her in her sorrow. She laid there, curled up against the pillow that was now soaked with tears, mucus, and saliva from her exploding sadness. Her stomach was shriveled into a raisin, her heart like a sunken ship.

Elsa lay there, unable to move, unable to think. She stayed jailed in her ice, not knowing if she would sleep that night. _How am I supposed to look at Anna tomorrow? What do I do?_ And Elsa stayed there, curled into a ball, longing for help from her sister, knowing it would never come.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is NOT the end of this story! I will be picking up the story from right after the events of Frozen, from Anna's perspective. I have a few hours of free time tonight, so hopefully chapter 7 will be up tonight! Thanks again for the reviews and reading it! :)


	7. Ch 7: Anna's Breakthrough

Anna gazed into the window of her sister's study, admiring her beauty. It had only been a few days since the Great Thaw, which means not much longer since she had shared a kiss with Elsa. Her older sister's lips were cool to the touch, thin, and wet. Even with the cold touch of Elsa, Anna felt a warmth spread through her body, starting in her core and melting it's way through up and down her body. Her spine felt fuzzy the entire time, and she felt like she was higher than a cloud. Her mind soared, her eyes closed, her heart raced, as she focused on the intense moment. Oh how good Elsa's lips felt against her own. Anna wasn't stupid, and she knew exactly what she was feeling. _How it made me feel was why I ran. It felt so right, and I long endlessly for it to happen again, but I needed time to think. It isn't every day you realize you have fallen head over heals for your sister. _

Anna got lost in thought about her sister's immense beauty, her radiant skin, those ever so slight freckles, and those perfect ice blue eyes. The red headed girl began to blush lightly as she remembered tracing Elsa's freckles down to her clavicle. _I wonder if she noticed? _Anna smiled mischievously _Or if she did the same to me? _At this the girl looked down to examine her own chest of freckles, sprinkled across her skin. Her heart skipped a beat thinking of Elsa staring at the same spot she was now, where her dress came to an end, softly hugging the top of her breasts, so as to not show any cleavage.

_I was confused when I ran out. I know I hurt Elsa, I see it every day. I remember her calling after me as I fled in fear of what I was feeling. _Anna felt a pang of guilt stab her in the heart, her knees threatened to give out. She felt sick to her stomach. "And in my stupid confused haste I mistakenly fell for not only one, but two men. I'll bet I made Elsa feel just great by doing that. Hmph." Anna was muttering angrily to herself, scolding herself. "I do care for Kristoff, though not as more than a friend, I was so confused." The girl suddenly felt sorry for herself, feeling herself on the verge of crying, tears threatening to spill over.

She looked back up at Elsa hard at work and her eyes misty. She reminisced about staring into Elsa's perfect, icy blue eyes. The longing, loving, accepting look her sister would beam at her with, a soft red in her cheeks, a warm, sincere smile strewn out across her face. The face of a heart she had hurt possibly beyond repair. Elsa had opened up, trusted her _and what did you do? You ran. _ _How great of you. _Anna thought of that soft face, those loving blue eyes, and looked at it now. Elsa was glaring at her paper with such intensity that Anna was surprised the paper didn't burn right there. _Oh wait, it would freeze_.

Anna chuckled at her own joke, which made her feel a little bit lighter. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, "Whatchya' laughing about?" Kristoff asked excitedly.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking to myself that with how intently Elsa is staring at that paper I'm surprised that it doesn't catch fire. Then I r-remembered.." Anna caught herself chuckling at her own joke again. She didn't know why it was so funny to her, it just was.

"Remembered what?" Kristoff gave her a quizzical look.

"T-that she actually has ice powers, so the paper would freeze, not burn!" Anna blurted excitedly. _Well, that was a LOT funnier in my head_.

"Haha, I get it" Kristoff badly faked a laughed, not wanting to make Anna feel dumb. Anna blushed lightly and turned to hide her face. _He's too nice sometimes_.

"Hey well, I was about to go wander the forest, I thought you would like to come?" Kristoff asked, smiling a hearty smile down at Anna.

"About to go wander the forest alone, huh?" Anna teased and lightly elbowed Kristoff in the side.

"Haha, hey watch it!" Kristoff boomed with amusement.

Before heading to the forest with Kristoff, Anna stole another look at Elsa. Her lovely sister was now looking out the window looking over at her and Kristoff. Anna felt the all to familiar feeling of her heart bleeding everywhere, she wanted to be with Elsa, even if it meant watching her work. Elsa put up her hand and gave a weak smile and wave. Anna returned the gesture with an equally weak wave and smile, but her face betrayed her commands and showed only sorrow. She slumped over, thinking about how she had hurt that beautiful girl. Sure they had retained their sisterly bond, but Anna knew Elsa wanted her as more than that, and the feelings were mutual. _How did I let myself be taken off my feet not once but twice by other people? I'm such an idiot!_ Anna was lost in her thoughts as the turned to walk the forest with Kristoff.

She felt her face slam into something. "OUCH!" she squealed as her nose collided head on with Kristoff's chest.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy!" Kristoff teased.

` "Ha ha, very funny," Anna shoved the man lightly. "Now let's go to the forest!"

Kristoff took her hand. His large, warm hands were so comforting. She really did like being around him, but her heart burned to be with Elsa. All the time. Kristoff was nice, but Elsa just filled Anna with so much warmth and fuzz and she had been thinking of only her sister since the night of their kiss. Anna didn't feel up to doing anything, she wanted to lay down right there and started crying, crying for Elsa to forgive her and tell her it's okay. She remembered Elsa's comforting embrace, how it soothed so much pain that was bottled up in Anna over the years. _Why can't I just be happy? Oh yeah, because I hurt Elsa.._ At that thought Anna looked one last time back at Elsa, a pain shooting through her already damaged heart. From her seat in her study Elsa was watching them, but turned her head once she saw Anna looking over. Anna saw frost grow around her older sister. _You really hurt her... nice going_.

The two of them headed to the forest, which wasn't far from where Anna was already spying on Elsa from. They walked in silence for a while, taking in the sights, the smells, and the sounds. Birds were chirping, something Anna always loved and found relaxing. Kristoff's dull yet weak odor lightly masked the smell of flowers as they passed, forcing Anna to go up to almost each flower to pleasure her nostrils with its friendly scent. As the day wore on the girl found herself thinking of Elsa in everything she saw. When she heard the birds sing she heard Elsa's soft, smooth voice. The flowers were beautiful, but Elsa's natural beauty trumped them all. Over time Anna became more and more restless, not responding as much when Kristoff when he attempted small talk, and when she did respond she always managed to bring up her sister, something Kristoff noticed.

One particular flower caught Anna's attention, a white one with large, curving petals. _Just like Elsa's hair. Oh that beautiful braid she puts it in! _ She felt a dumb mile on her lips. The flower was also rather frail looking _just like Elsa, so curvy, so frail looking, even thought Elsa may just be the most powerful person around. _

"I haven't seen you today, what have you been doing all day?" Kristoff's question pulled Anna out of her train of thought for a moment.

_Oh, you know, the normal. Watching my sister through work through her window, knowing how much I hurt her and feeling like I'm shriveling into nothingness._ "Nothing really, just wandering around. How about you? Where have _you_ been?" Anna gave Kristoff a fake look of suspicion.

"Oh the usual, you know, sharing carrots with Sven."

"You're gross!" Anna giggled.

"I can't help it! I just love Sven, he has always been the one constant, you know?"

Anna looked at the ground and felt her eyes start to become misty and her heart sink. _No, I don't. _ "Kristoff?" Anna started, her voice soft and beginning to tremble.

"Yes?" Kristoff replied with genuine concern in his voice and eyes.

"How do you know if you love someone?" Anna spoke seriously. She brought her teal eyes, now watery, up to meet Kristoff's eyes. She looked weak and broken and Kristoff knew she was serious. _Who better to ask than him? I mean, his family is a bunch of trolls who are all experts on love. He wasn't lying when he said he knew love experts. _

"Well," Kristoff started, unsure what to say, "first of all you can't get your mind off them."

_Check_

"And when you think of them you get this dumb smile on your face."

Anna thought of her happy moments with Elsa just days earlier. She weighed their kiss with the one she shared with Kristoff. When she thought of her lips touching Elsa's she felt her heart jump, remembering each and every sensation, and she knew exactly what Kristoff was talking about. _Okay, strike two._

"And when they hurt it is the most painful thing you can go through."

The red haired girl thought of how she had hurt her Elsa, how she was now by wandering off with Kristoff. Her heart filled with lead, and started to burn. Her eyes once again were on the verge of dropping tears. She thought of the past days, leaving Elsa, running from her feelings. She would swear she heard Elsa's heart shatter to pieces as she ran away that night. Anna felt ashamed, responsible for her sister's current pain. The weight of an anchor stopped Anna in her tracks, making her want to fall over, to give up and break right there. Her stomach churned, she hadn't been able to eat much lately. _Okay, that's three for Elsa and none for Kristoff. I really need to talk to her. _

"Why do you ask?" Kristoff showed a tint of concern in his voice.

Anna suddenly let go of Kristoff's hand, turning around and running back to the castle, now finally with a mission to fix what she had done, Anna felt light as a feather in the wind.

"Wait, where are you going? What's going on? I'm confused!" Kristoff called out. Anna ignored his pleas.

_I have to apologize, I have to tell Elsa how I feel and that I will never make the same mistake again. At night I can't even sleep most of the time because I'm thinking about her, oh how I want her to be there with me at night, oh how I want to just fix this and stop her hurting!_

_-_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't help but feel like this chapter doesn't have the emotion of the others, I'm working on chapter 8 and juicing up the feels! Thanks again for the kind words!


	8. Ch 8: Let it Out

-AUTHOR'S NOT: I really wanted to name this one "Let it Go" as I take any chance to reference the song, but that was too easy, so I played on the name. As always, thanks for reading and your kind words!

Anna was so lost in her thoughts as she ran back to the castle that she didn't notice the large root in front of her. A sudden feeling of weightlessness took her and then a hard crash. "OUCH!" She shouted as the ground intruded into her face. _Well great, I'm probably covered in dirt now._ Anna felt a slight stinging on her cheekbone, but nothing serious.

The girl picked herself up onto her knees and sat back, her rear resting on her own heals. She spat out a leaf that had made its way into her mouth and pouted. The taste of dirt was stuck in her mouth and she tried to get rid of it by spitting as much as she could out, being partially successful. _I still have to go talk to Elsa_. Anna felt a tug at her heart at just the thought of her sister.

Stumbling back to her feet, Anna took off again once she had regained her balance. This time she made sure to keep track of her surroundings, managing not to trip on anything. Before she knew it, Anna was at the door to her sister's study. _I wonder if Elsa saw me running back? If she did she probably thinks I'm crazy_. Anna chuckled to herself at this thought, then as she looked at the door her heart sank with anticipation and she fell serious. She brought her hand up to knock, but it wouldn't, there were butterflies darting around all over her stomach. Her trembling hand in the air, Anna took a deep breath and let it out slowly and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Just talk to her." Anna was nervous, and she could clearly hear it in her own voice.

The girl's stomach began to churn. Biting her lip, the girl knocked on the door with her shaky hand. The same three knocks she always had used. After a minute of not a noise coming from Elsa's study Anna cocked her eyebrow in confusion. Her heart stopped at the thought that Elsa may be ignoring her. _Where did she go? She is supposed to be doing boring Queeny things!_ Anna let out a sigh, partially in relief and partially in disappointment, and sunk her back against the door. _But what if she is ignoring me? _Anna shuttered, not wanting to let that thought linger, but the intruding feeling was stubborn. She sat there, pouting, her cheeks against her knees, her butt on the ground and back against the door. _I know you're in there... I hope you aren't ignoring me again. This is all too familiar_. The lead in the red head's stomach became heavier, her gut sinking down. Her eyes burned with tears as she thought of her sister ignoring her.

"Anna?" The Queen's voice came unexpectedly to the red head's ears, causing her to jump slightly.

_So she wasn't just ignoring me! _"Elsa!" Anna jumped up and embraced her sister tightly, her heart fluttering. She felt the chill of Elsa's ice dress on her, but she didn't mind, the hug still filled her with a much needed warmth.

Elsa returned the hug and they stayed there for a few moments until Elsa pulled away and asked with a serious tone "What's going on? Why were you crying by my door? And your cheek! Are you hurt?"

Anna didn't seem to hear the questions but rather blurted out "Why weren't you in your study?"

The older girl blushed slightly and she said in a low tone "I- I had to, well you know."

"Oh" Anna understood. "Well how long were you in the bathroom?" Anna only asked to find out whether Elsa saw her running like a madman back to the castle, but she realized how odd it must sound and quickly covered her now gaping mouth. The younger girl's cheeks became hot with a rich crimson, and she felt her heart rate increase in embarrassment of asking such a question.

"Anna!" the Queen started, a blush rising on not only her cheeks, but her chest as well. She brought her hand up to hid her embarrassed smirk. Seeing Elsa on the verge of laughing about it made Anna's nerves take a rest.

"Never mind, I just was wondering- well it isn't really important, so you can just ignore that." Anna trailed off at the end of her sentence, breaking eye contact with Elsa and looking off to the side.

Elsa chuckled, "Okay, so back to my question, is something wrong? And why is there a cut and dirt on your face?"

Anna's face fell serious and she looked into Elsa's beautiful ice blue eyes, they reflected the light in a soothing, shining manner. She felt her heart become heavier and her eyes become misty remembering why she had to see Elsa. She had hurt her sister. _But at least I'm trying to fix it, right? _"I wanted to apologize.." Anna was sincere with her statement. "Can we talk in your study?"

"Of course." Elsa's lips stretched warmly, leading her younger sister into the room.

The two girls sat down on chairs facing each other. Anna slumped her shoulders and positioned herself to look at her sister. Elsa looked at Anna expectantly and a little confused. "Apologize for what, Anna?"

_For running, for hiding, for giving no explanation, for getting carried away with two people after that night. _Anna lowered her eyes slightly, tears beginning to leak from her eyelids. She felt a lump clogging her throat, making it hard to breathe regularly. The red head began to sniffle softly, and in an attempt to comfort her, Elsa took her hand, waiting patiently for Anna's response. When Anna finally managed to speak her voice was raspy and challenged by the thick plug in her throat. "F-for r-running that n-night." Anna looked straight down, ashamed of herself.

The temperature in the room dropped as a tear dripped from Anna's nose, tickling her on its way down. Elsa adjusted to be a little closer to Anna, taking her free hand and gently putting it over her other, wrapping her little sister's hand in a gentle comfort. The Queen's hands were cool to the touch, but they provided a rich sense of security at this moment. As she sniffled through her nose, Anna could feel how thin and freezing the air had become. Her reddened eyes made their way slowly back up to Elsa's, drinking in every sight they could. The regal yet beautiful ice dress, the pale, smooth skin, and finally her eyes. Elsa's eyes were an amazingly rich blue, glittering with tears. _Why did you run out of her room? Why did you hurt her? _ Anna slumped, feeling a worthless nothingness inside and her stomach crumpling.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa's eyes conveyed sincerity in her speech, and her voice was ever so gentle. "All I want is for you to be happy, and if that means being with Kristoff, then that is a battle I will have to fight, not you." The older girl closed her eyes and pursed her lips as the finished the sentence, clearly in pain at the thought of never being with Anna.

Still with a stubborn lump in her throat, Anna choked out "T-that's another t-thing... I- I was too hasty, and I'm s-s-s" Anna couldn't finish her sentence, but rather was taken over by a heavy sobbing. Her eyes shut tight, burning from her crying, the tasted of salt coating her mouth. Anna felt like she was choking on her own sorrow, unable to even talk. She managed to open up her eyes to once again lock eyes with the perfect girl sitting in front of her, an expression of confusion and sorrow sprawled on her face.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke quietly, so softly that it was almost a whisper, "What are you talking about?" Slivers of hope riddled the Queen's speech, hoping Anna no longer had feelings for Kristoff. Elsa felt like a horrible person for saying it because she thought of the man as a friend and didn't want him to hurt, but she longed for Anna like no one else could.

Anna was weak with a sorrow, a sorrow taking control of her heart, ringing it dry. She became nervous and felt her palms become sweaty, and although the room was still cold, she started feeling a heat wave. "I-I don't think I'm truly In l-l.. love with K-Kristoff." Anna bowed her head in shame, the familiar burning feeling returning to her already red, puffy eyes. _I'm in love with you, I only want you_.

Elsa looked shocked, her slightly raised eyebrows soon fell, and once again her face was serious; her lips a straight line, wonder in her voice as she spoke. "What do you mean? You seemed so happy with him just days ago." There was a clear jolt of pain through Elsa's heart as she spoke the words.

Anna once again broke eye contact with her sister. Her heart became an anchor, slamming hard into her stomach. She felt like throwing up, she was nervous, she knew her confession was getting closer. Conjuring up her strength and courage, Anna began talking around the intruding lump in her throat with a shaky, weak speech. "Well, n-not too long ago, I a-asked Kristoff how y-you know if you l-love someone" The red head had extra difficulty saying the word love. As she said it she flashed back to that magical moment with Elsa, those few seconds _or hours? I'm not sure how long it lasted, it just wasn't enough_ that their lips were interlocked.

Out of sheer uneasiness at her upcoming confession, Anna kept rambling about why she asked Kristoff, "because, y-you know, his family is t-trolls and t-they a-are experts on this s-stuff, and I-I-I wanted to be s-sure." Anna stopped her rambling. Her heart fluttered and the butterflies that seemed to always be attacking her stomach grew more violent. _You can do this, Anna, you know she feels the same way. _ The younger girl looked into her sister's eyes, they had steady look of care, like no matter what happened, Elsa would always be there for her. The thought of this gave Anna a new found courage, the butterflies backed off a little bit. "And..." the girl's already shaky voice trailed off.

Elsa raised an eyebrow slightly without breaking eye contact, clearly intrigued and hopeful. "And?"

Anna felt herself shrink, her heart began to race, sweat coming from her forehead and hands. "He said t-three things," Anna paused and took a deep, uneasy breath, feeling the cool air fill her lungs and dry her mouth. "And the only person that I could t-thing o-of for each of those things w-was" The red head grew weak, trembling, she was so nervous she could feel her stomach imploding. Her pulse was loud in her head, and she could barely breath. Once more she forced air deep into her lungs, closing her eyes to gather courage. The girl let out a long exhale of air, and as the last bit left her lungs she gently breathed "you." Anna slowly opened her eyes, overtaken with fear that Elsa would be furious, that she would abandon her. But her fear was shot down at her older sister's reaction.

Elsa's eyes went wide, and her face instantly lit up, she reached out and pulled Anna into a tight embrace, resting her chin in the crook of her sister's neck. The air in the room shot back to a normal temperature. Elsa's arms wrapped tightly around Anna's mid back, her cold touch sending shivers of joy down the girl's spine. Absorbing all that she could from the moment, Anna felt Elsa's chin tickling her neck, the Queen's breath running across the red head's shoulder in a warm swish. Elsa's hair smelled clean, and the delight of this familiar smell cleared Anna's nose of the crying she had spent so much time doing. The hands on the red head's back began rubbing gently up and down, causing the already immense fuzzy feeling inside of Anna to become even warmer and richer. The girl's skin stood up with goosebumps running across her entire body.

Elsa's words teased her younger sister's ear with a tingling warmth and soothing sound, "I _love_ you, Anna, as more than a sister"

The girl felt tears of joy run down her face and couldn't help but giggle out of joy as she heard these words. She was on cloud nine, her heart soaring like a bird, her stomach buzzing with a pleasant warmth. Eager to return the sentiment, Anna happily sang out "And I _love_ you, Elsa," putting an emphasis on love so her sister knew exactly what she meant. _It feels so good to say that, now you don't ever have to let me go_.

Just then, Elsa broke the embrace, holding her sister on either shoulder at arm's length. Anna couldn't help but chuckle about her sister's timing in breaking the hug. Before Anna could explain her minor fit of laughter Elsa pulled her close again, grabbing her cheeks.

This time it wasn't a hug. Anna felt those cool, wet, soft lips she had been longing for press on her own. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon relaxed and closed her eyes. She felt her back straighten out, the familiar fuzzy feeling shooting up and down her spine, a pleasing electric feeling buzzing in her stomach. The two girls wrapped tightly around each other, ignoring the outside world, completely lost in their kissing embrace. Anna had never been happier in her life as she sat there, wrapped in Elsa's arms, their lips interlocked. _I never want this to end_ she thought, and tightened her embrace.

The sisters were so entranced in their kiss that they only broke it when a voice called from the window, "Anna!?"

Opening her eyes wide with shock and terror, Anna felt her heart sink like a rock, crashing into her stomach, making her gag slightly. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't breathe. Looking into Elsa's just as terrified eyes, Anna muttered almost to herself "Kristoff."

P.S. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm getting cracking on chapter 9 this afternoon. I think one or two more chapters for the story, then I want to add some fluff afterwards, what do you think?


	9. Ch 9: Kristoff's Acceptance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So you may noticed the rating has been changed to "M". This is in anticipation for the next two chapters after this, in which I will be putting much frick frack and fluff, as per request. Thank you, and your reviews are always welcome :)

Anna's heart sank, she didn't know what to do, all she could do was sit there in shock with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. _Oh no, why did you just run? If you had told him you needed to talk to Elsa he would have understood. How am I going to explain this!? _The red head haired girl began to sputter out syllables "I-Kri- uh.. -I can- um" was all that came out. Her heart began to race, _what is he going to say? I hurt him too, why do I keep hurting people?_

Elsa's voice broke the silence, releasing the choking air from Anna's throat, "Kristoff, please, come in. We need to talk." The Queen made every attempt to sound professional, but unease was prevalent in her tone.

"Umm, uhh, yeah, okay." Kristoff's usually jocular tone was now a weak, put off one. His eyes betrayed confusion and hurt.

The Ice Master stepped in through the window he had spotted them from, the Queen gesturing to a seat said "Sit, please."

_What do I say, what do I say? How can I even talk to him? _Anna wasn't sure how to process the swirl of emotions going through her. On one hand she was lifted to the clouds because she finally admitted to Elsa how she feels, and even to find out the feelings were mutual. _Well, I guess I knew they were mutual this entire time._ She felt free. On the other hand she had hurt Kristoff, and now he had just seen her _kissing _her sister, and not a sisterly kiss. Her stomach was a mix of an electric buzz and butterflies that felt more like small dragons burning everything with their breath. Her heart beat erratically, her pulse visible in her vision.

The princess began to talk, fast. Very fast, not exactly knowing what she was supposed to say or even what she wanted to say, just anything. "Kristoff, I- I don't know- I'm sorry, I knew that something was wrong but I was scared to tell you, I should have, why did I run away without talking to you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to find us, I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never do anything behind you back, but I did, and I'm really really sorry and-" Anna was rambling, her thoughts not filtering before they blurted their way out of her mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there! One thing at a time," Kristoff was frantically to keep up with the girl.

Anna looked at her sister, _should I tell him about our first kiss?_ Elsa's eyes were tense but soft, intent but slacking. As if reading her younger sister's mind, the Queen gave a small not, her lips pursed together, her face as red as a tomato. Only then did Anna realize how hot her cheeks were, they were on fire! She much look a rich crimson by now! _Okay, I have to tell him._

The younger girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held it deep inside her lungs for a few seconds, feeling her insides expand, then slowly let it out. This action calmed her heart and untangled her stomach just enough for her to begin speaking. In a small, shaky, yet melodic voice she piped up "This started the night before Elsa's coronation." _Okay, not the best start, now it seems like you and Elsa have been going at it behind his back the entire time. _She cleared her throat, "well, the first time we k-kissed was. After that I was confused, so I r-ran from Elsa." Anna looked up at her sister apologetically, feeling her eyes begin to tear and her nose begin to run. The older girl's eyes had become soft, her face releasing any tension it had. The room cooled down and the air thinned.

Kristoff spoke in a surprisingly calm manner, catching Anna's gaze with his own. "So you and your sister, erm, uhh, Elsa weren't doing this while you were with me until just now?" He looked hurt, his face drooped into a frown.

Anna tried to speak, but a lump was forming quickly in the back of her throat, "No- I- I-" She looked at her sister for support.

The Queen caught the look and began to speak, steadily but nervously. "No, we were not. And Kristoff, I am truly sorry." When the man looked at Elsa he could tell she was being sincere, she seemed to capture his own pain and show it too him with just an expression. "You are my friend," she continued, "and I hate to see you hurt."

Understanding, Kristoff slowly nodded his head, he opened his mouth to speak but just then Anna burst out crying out apologies and loud sobs. "I'm sorry Kristoff! I thought you were the one to choose, and I really do enjoy being with you, but Elsa.. Elsa..." she trailed off there. Tears teased her cheeks with a light tickling sensation, her eyes closed tight revealed an array of colors on the insides of her eyelids. She knew how pathetic she looked, but she didn't care. _I hurt someone. Again. Will I always do this?_

Then a voice soft enough to calm a raging bull floated into her ears, "It's okay Anna, you can't help who you love. I understand the feeling of being confused. believe me, I know all about love, you've met my family."

Anna couldn't help but laugh a little bit at his last words. _Yeah, he does know a lot about love._ _Why is he still trying to cheer me up? Isn't he mad? _Biting her lip and opening her eyes for the first time in a while, Anna looked up at the Ice Master. Her eyes burned with tears, and the stupid lump in her throat wouldn't give any ground, but she spoke. "Y-you're n-not m-mad at me?" The voice was so pathetic sounding that it startled Anna herself.

The big, brown eyes looked into Anna's with a sincerity the red head didn't suspect was possible until now. "No, I'm not. I want you to be happy, nothing more."

The younger girl choked back tears and threw herself at Kristoff for a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his upper back and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Thank you" finally escaped her mouth, a knot tightening in her throat and tears of appreciation spilling out.

Anna beamed as she pulled away from the hug and looked into the man's eyes. He spoke, again in a more jovial tone to lighten the mood, "But I think this means you and me aren't working quite so well."

Despite their more upbeat and lighthearted tone, the words hit Anna like an arrow through the heart. She slumped her shoulders with the realization that she had chosen, though she had no doubts she made the right choice. _Whenever I was with Kristoff I could only think of Elsa_. She looked at her sister, _and the few times I've spent with Elsa, the world has melted away and nothing else mattered._ The now gaping hole in her esophagus started to close, and Anna sat up a little straighter, looking her older sister in the eyes. She felt her heart flutter as Elsa gave her a small, loving smile, and she returned the look with goofy googly eyes. Subsiding back to a pleasant buzz, the dragons in Anna's stomach finally decided to take a break.

Throwing another look at her friend, the red head noticed Kristoff smiling wholeheartedly at her and Elsa. He looked her in the eyes, his rich dark brown eyes taking in her gorgeous teal eyes. "I'm going to leave you two alone." He sighed, not an upset one, but a satisfied one, and got up. Walking over to the window with the eyes of both girls on him he closed it and joked "you might want to keep this shut." This warranted a small explosion of laughter from them. Anna felt her face grow warm as she covered it in embarrassment. Then, taking one last look at the Queen and her sister, the man slipped out of the door and shut it behind him. The room became warm again.

_Well, that was a lot easier than I expected. _

"Me too" came a relieved Elsa, sighing. The response startled Anna, making her laugh a little.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud!" She blushed a little bit, turning back to her sister.

Those lovely, ice blue eyes stared back at Anna's. The younger girl let her eyes wander her sister, taking in the smooth, pale skin with the ever so faint freckles. Elsa's thin lips stretched across her face, her dress hugging her luscious curves just tightly enough. Just then, the familiar cool hands took hold of Anna's _Oh I love your touch, Elsa_. Her heart beat faster, and her stomach began to buzz once again. _I'll never get tired of it_.

Grabbing Elsa, Anna pulled her closed, and pressed her lips on her sisters, and this time held back nothing. She almost melted as the contact made her spine tingle violently up and down, her stomach feeling with a soothing, exciting warmth. Elsa's cold, wet lips on her own made Anna blush, and their lips danced. Hands started rubbing up and down the red heads sides, giving her goosebumps up and down her body, she shivered in delight. Anna cocked her head slightly to gain better access and pushed her tongue against Elsa's lips, begging to let her in. The Queen obeyed, quickly opening her mouth, and allowing their tongues to meet. They sat there, allowing their tongues to dance, tasting each other's mouths, electricity shooting through both of them. This time there would be no distractions, this time they didn't need to worry about being caught. Anna's stomach buzzed uncontrollably and her heart was working double overtime, barely not exploding as they stayed there, locked in each other's embrace.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I know this one was kinda boring and the whole scene was rushed a bit, but the next chapters will be longer and more exciting! I have a busy set of exams coming up over the next few days, but I be spending my free time writing more of this story, so I'll update as soon as I can! (probably tomorrow evening) :)


	10. Chapter 10: Self Control?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is by far the longest chapter, but what can I say? It was fun to write :P This chapter is written from Elsa's point of view. Enjoy and as always, thank you for your support!  
**

Still locked in their magical embrace, Anna began to push her weight on top of Elsa. Responding to the action, Elsa laid down on the couch she was sitting on. Her entire body was buzzing with a powerful electricity in response to the red head's kiss. Beating faster and faster, her heart screamed out in agonizing delight, her stomach mimicking the hollers with its own fluff and buzzing. It was housing thousands of butterflies, but not bad ones, pleasurable ones. Elsa's face was on fire, she could feel Anna's hands grabbing onto her lower sides, tingling her full back, making her straighten out on the couch. _Is this really happening?_

The taste of Anna's tongue on her own was only serving to drive Elsa even more wild. Her stomach blazed up in a heat, which traveled up her body and back down again, settling between her legs. The increasing heat of her body and intensity of the moment began to melt Elsa's ice dress, and Anna noticed. _Yup, it's happening._

The younger girl pulled back, leaving Elsa's lips feeling cold, dry, and lonely. _Don't stop, please. _Only when Anna began to blush and shoot a mischievous smile at her older sister did the Queen noticed her wardrobe malfunctioning. She immediately felt her cheeks grow a warm red color, embarrassment overtaking her. Elsa had never been exposed to anyone, or even close to it. She was preparing to fix her dress when Anna wiggled her finger at her to silently say "no". Anna's smile grew into a seductive one as she raised up on her knees. The smile alone made Elsa feel her self become even wetter than she was before. The Queen couldn't take her eyes off her little sister, her heart yelled out in the delight that was the allure of Anna.

The red head started pulling her dress over her head, driving Elsa insane. The once partially in tact ice dress completely fell apart, leaving her completely exposed. The older girl could only imagine the wet spot on the couch that was appearing because of her arousal. Anna threw her now removed dress across the room, leaving her in just her undergarments.

"Hey! No fair! My ice dress didn't have anything under it!" Elsa yelled playfully.

At this Anna leaned forward, straightening her back so their stomachs and breasts were touching, putting a single finger over Elsa's lips and exhaling a ever so quiet "Shhh."

The Queen wrapped her lips around her younger sister's finger, and sucked on it as she slowly moved her mouth away. Anna went crazy, grabbing Elsa tightly around the back and cocking her head back, her eyes rolling up in pleasure. _So I found one of your weaknesses, _Elsa let an evil grin grace her lips. _I wonder what others you have. _Her stomach did back flips at the thought of exploring Anna until she knew every one of her quirks.

Anna pushed herself down on Elsa, ferociously attacking her older sister's lips with her own. The pressure of the warm lips made platinum blond buck her hips froward and sent an electric shock up and down her spine. Eyes closed tight, Elsa opened her mouth, allowing Anna to once again explore her older sister's mouth with her tongue. The tongue gently caressed the back of Elsa's teeth, taking in the feel of her gums, and soon moved further into the older girl's mouth. Their tongues interlocked, tasting each other, and fighting for control. Elsa felt the warmth between her legs grow, now soaking the inner part of her legs, her heart working just as hard as before.

Elsa began running one of her hands through Anna's beautiful, soft, amber locks of hair. The feeling send a tingling pleasure through her hand and back. The squeezing of her little sister's lower back was occupying her other hand, and each time she dug her nails in Anna let out a moan and pressed harder against Elsa. Each time the red head's body pressed on her it drove the older girl more wild. Before she knew what she was doing, Elsa was tugging on Anna's undergarments, begging to have them removed so she could take in as many exhilarating sensations as possible.

The feeling of Anna smiling was present just before their lips parted ways. Elsa opened her eyes to see the stunning beauty of her sister tearing off her last bits of clothing. She threw them next to her discarded dress and, wearing a deep blush, gave an extremely provocative smile at her older sister. The now extremely sensual red head, with a smile dripping of sex sat there, her behind on her older sister's lower stomach, allowing Elsa to take in the sight.

_Oh my God, she is too perfect. _The Queen raked her eyes over the girl in front of her, knowing full well that the same was happening to her. Feeling her younger sister's wetness pressing against her abdomen drove Elsa crazy, now much of her upper legs her covered in her own lubrication. Her gut twisted into a delightful smile as she examined the slightly tanned skin of Anna's body. The freckles rested, pattering the red head's body until they faded just where her breasts ended, covering the girls breasts, shoulders, and upper arms. Slender arms were delicately draped to Anna's sides, one hand held up to the corner of her mouth in a teasing manner. Her breasts were curvy, not large, but just right for her body, resting gently on her rib cage. Freckles littered them, surrounding her aureolas. _I might just finish right here, looking at her_. Anna's nipples were hardened and sticking up in arousal. Lowering her gaze to the younger girl's stomach Elsa noticed how toned it was, surprisingly so for someone who ate chocolate every day.

Not being able to take it anymore, Elsa sat up, grabbing Anna and twirling them to switch positions. _My turn to be on top._ The act took Anna off guard and she landed on the couch, back down, right where her older sister was laying. While Elsa was leaning up on her knees the spot on her stomach where her little sister had rested her body was glistening in the light. The Queen looked into those teal eyes, which stared intently back at her with an enticing look of lust. She pressed their bodies together and began to kiss the red head, chewing her lips gently. The excitement was jolting her spine, her stomach was running circles, and her heart was working her through a marathon. There were no thoughts except for the immense pleasure being felt and that would be felt that day.

Elsa moved her wet, fiery kisses to her younger sister's chin, then down to her neck. She stayed there, nibbling the skin on Anna's neck and pulling it away, allowing it to pull its own way out of her teeth. The red head let out a loud moan at this and Elsa knew she had found another one of Anna's unexplored delights. _Well, actually all of her is delightful. _ Elsa moved farther down her sister's body, gravitating towards the younger girl's hardened nipples. Beginning by teasing one of the with her tongue, the Queen dragged her tongue around Anna's nipples. The red haired girl arched her spine, shoving her breasts further in the air, and Elsa took this as an invitation, ever so lightly nibbling on them, letting that subside to a sucking.

Anna moaned again, this time even louder than before. Elsa felt herself becoming even more excited as the moved her mouth down her sister's body. She felt Anna's wetness against her ribs, the rubbing of skin sending shivers down her spine. Anna's hands her gripping Elsa tightly on her platinum blonde hair, pulling up and down. The sensation was driving the older girl's mind wild, ecstasy was shooting through her veins, her heart going at the rate of a hummingbird's wing. Even her skin was standing straight up, goosebumps running up and down the Queen's entire body.

Licking her sister's smooth, soft skin, Elsa arrived at Anna's bellybutton. She circled her tongue around the younger girl's bellybutton, and felt the bumps rise on the sister's skin. Elsa smiled wryly and continued kissing her way down Anna's body. _That's three I've found, sis_. The older girl felt her lips closing in on her little sister's wetness. She licked down to taste the fluid that had expelled itself from Anna's vagina in anticipation.

Elsa slid her wet tongue along Anna's labia majora, feeling the parting of her younger sister's lower lips. A leg pressed hard on either side of the Queen's head, catching her in a jail of warmth. Elsa felt herself shivering in excitement, her spine wobbling and stomach jump roping. The warmth between her own legs had grown even more powerful since only a few moments before. She could barely contain herself. Gently moving just a little farther down, Elsa found Anna's inflamed clitoris, and circled it with her tongue, so gently it wouldn't ruffle a feather. The red head arched her back, almost doing a bridge, allowing a third moan to escape her lips, squeezing Elsa's head between her legs. _And another_. Abandoning her circular tongue motion, Elsa teased her sister's clitoris by dragging her tongue over it, feeling it beneath the tip of her tongue. She could hear Anna covering her mouth as she was lost in ecstasy. And oh how much pleasure Elsa was getting out of this, she didn't have a single thought in her head, just pure passion.

Pressing her tongue yet farther, Elsa pushed it barely into Anna's now soaking vagina. Elsa took in the taste, savoring every last bit of her sister, it was delicious. The older girl was afraid she herself would cum before even finishing the job on her sister, she had never felt this much pleasure before, and didn't think it possible as electricity teased every inch of her body, particularly her genitals. The Queen stuck her tongue deeper in Anna, and the girl let out a gasp as she crossed her legs behind Elsa. The act brought a shock down Elsa's spine, causing her to straighten her back up, pushing her hips forward into the couch. Elsa dragged her tongue from inside her younger sister back up to Anna's clitoris, teasing the organ as she passed, and back up to the labia. Anna let out a moan that was closer to a scream.

Pulling her tongue back into her mouth, Elsa took in every last taste of Anna. It was driving her wild, she needed to finish with her sister. The Queen fought her way out of her entanglement with Anna's legs, and moved back up to kiss her sister on the lips once again.

Anna quickly accepted the kiss, pulling Elsa's face to her own. The contact of their lips still brought shivers down the older girl's spine, and she pressed their bodies together. The contact made Elsa's stomach buzz and her skin tingle with delight.

With one hand Elsa tangled her fingers into those gorgeous red locks once again, twisting and pulling them. Anna returned the favor, causing the skin all over Elsa to crawl. The Queen used her free hand to feel her younger sister's labia majora, rubbing it with a small amount of force, causing Anna to cock her head back and thrust her chest out, almost breaking their kiss. The two were still attacking each other's lips when Elsa felt a gentle rubbing on her labia minora.

Through the passionate kisses, Elsa whispered out "Don't be shy" into Anna's ear.

The reply came in the form of a softly moaning Anna pushing a finger inside of Elsa. The older girl let out a faint moan in delight, taking extra enjoyment in the inexperienced hand roughly working it's way around, one finger sticking inside of Elsa's vagina. Elsa had played with herself enough times in her years of isolation that she knew exactly what to do, well at least what to do to please herself. She was just guessing when it came to Anna, but she taught a few tricks to herself over the years. Once again Elsa felt a jolt go up and down her spine as Anna pushed one more finger inside her, moving them up and down slowly now. Elsa let out a moan and pressed against her sister. She felt ecstasy building up in her, starting between her legs, and rapidly pouring through her back and legs.

Elsa noticed that she was rubbing her own hand harder against Anna's wetness, feeling the slick on her fingers. Moving on, she began to make the same circling motion around Anna's clitoris as she had done previously with her tongue, and she got a reaction. The red head arched her back so much that it supported the entirety of Elsa's weight, and cooed into Elsa's mouth. _And another one I've found_. The hand between Elsa's legs began to rub more deliberately, so it began to brush on her clitoris as the fingers moved in and out of her. Letting out a loud moan out into her younger sister's mouth, the girl moved one finger of her own, teasing the inside of Anna's vagina. She felt her hand covered in her sister's natural lubricant and her skin crawled viciously.

Cocking back her head, Anna stuck her tongue into Elsa's mouth once again, taking any of her sister's saliva she could. Their tongues danced as their hands played. Ecstasy was taking Elsa over completely, sending powerful electric shocks through her spine and making her nether regions rush with and intense pleasure as Anna's hand sped up and became more forceful. Unaware of her own moans, Elsa pressed a second finger in Anna and stuck them deep inside. She felt Anna pull her hair, sending a wave of exciting pain down from her skull, the wave settling right where her sister's other hand was. Elsa began to rub her fingers against Anna's vaginal wall. Anna moaned again, thrusting her hips forward with force and pulling hard at Elsa's hair. Pulling just as hard back, Elsa felt Anna's hand mimic the motion of her own, sending moan passable as a scream through her throat into her sister's mouth. Ecstasy building up ever more in her veins, Elsa began to feel a thousand volts of pleasurable electricity shooting through her back and each limb, rendering her stiff. The world seemed to explode from the power behind the shock, and Elsa felt her entire body stiffen with the erotic electricity.

Elsa and Anna pushed their bodies together, pulling each other's hair, hard. Both girls felt and immense surge of ecstasy as their bodies stiffened one more time, sending waves of lightning through their bodies as they screamed each other's name simultaneously, ecstasy taking over their entire bodies, leaving them paralyzed.

"ELSA!"

"ANNA!"

Elsa's body slumped into a numb coma, brought on by the sex she had just had. She had never felt anything that amazing; and she lay there, panting, naked body resting atop her younger sister's. There was nothing else in the world, just her and Anna, there together, both panting furiously, neither having the will to move ever again.

As the Queen's heart rate slowed, she slowly regained feeling in her limbs and was able to move them a little, but she didn't want to. Her skin was still tingling, spine still surging with excitement. The girl turned her head and planted another wet, sloppy kiss on Anna's lips, which curled with happiness. _Nothing has ever felt like that, nothing but Anna will ever feel that amazing. _Elsa grew a wry smile and pulled her hand from her sister, and looked at it. It was shining with everything Anna had felt, her fingers still slick with the wetness. Looking at Anna's amazingly beautiful, and now sex ridden eyes, Elsa stuck her hand in her mouth, savoring every last bit of the flavor that came from her sister. She let out a loud "Mmmmm" as she seductively slid her fingers out of her mouth.

Anna grinned mischievously yet again and did the same with her own hand, but instead of a simple "Mmm" she closed her eyes let out a rather audible moan, opening her eyes slowly afterward. Elsa couldn't help but blush as she stared her sister in the alluring teal eyes.

With a heart soaring like a kite, Elsa couldn't be happier. Her stomach was still doing back flips and her spine was still fuzzy up and down. With weak arms, Elsa reached up and gently brushed Anna's bangs off of her forehead, and the younger girl shivered in delight. The girls were lost in each other's eyes. The teal of Anna's eyes was a richer green in the lighting, and they showed nothing but affection. Pure love. Elsa's lips stretched into a huge smile, her heart warming even more as she gazed longingly into you little sister's eyes. Anna's eyes were relaxed with the rest of her face, her lips curved slightly on either end, revealing a smile that could tame a tiger.

Then, Elsa remembered that no one could find out about them, ever. Her face fell serious, the smile dissipating and leaving her lips in one small line, her eyes more intense. Anna noticed and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper and portraying rich concern, "What it is?"

Elsa let out a small sigh and looked off to the left, "Just that... Well we can't let anyone find out about us, our love is-"

"Forbidden, taboo, I know." Anna finished for Elsa. Much to the older girl's relief the voice wasn't hurt, scared, or anything that betrayed any negative emotions, but rather was soothingly melodic.

Elsa smiled at her sister and leaned in to peck her on the lips. She couldn't get enough of their lips meeting, every time it sent shivers and goosebumps down her back.

"I love you" Anna said with the same tiger taming smile as before. Elsa's heart melted and she almost passed out at the words.

Replying with a quiet and slightly raspy voice, the Queen breathed "I love you too, Anna." Despite the sound of her voice, the weight of the words was clear. Elsa was feeling floaty right now, she was almost in too much bliss to be possible.

The platinum blonde reached up her hands and gently rested them on Anna's shoulders, rubbing them in circles. The younger girl cooed. Two arms wrapped themselves around Elsa's mid back, encircling her in a cocoon of warmth and love. Elsa, still on cloud nine, looked her sister in the eyes and in a tone betraying no lies said "I will never lock you out again." She saw a brightness grow in Anna's eyes as she continued, "That means no locked doors, and it also means I'm not going to keep any secrets from you. You can ask me anything and I will answer truthfully." And she meant it. _Why didn't I let her close before? We could have figured out how to control my powers, she wouldn't have been hurt as much as she was by me ignoring her for so many years. _

"Oh, Elsa" came an overjoyed voice, pulling the older girl into a tight hug, giving her a slight difficulty breathing. A lump was forming in Elsa's throat, but this one didn't feel like it was choking her, no, it felt like it was letting her escape herself. "You should be careful what you wish for because now I'm just gonna barge in whenever."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, "what if I'm changing?"

The younger girl pulled away, revealing that adorable smile of mischief. "Especially if you're changing." _This girl is too amazing: pretty, and evil_.

Blushing, Elsa giggled and pulled away from the hug. She sat down on the couch, Anna getting up to lean her head on the older girl's shoulder. The soft skin of Anna's cheek sent a feeling of euphoria through Elsa, and the tickling amber hair gave her shivers. Still with a warm, fuzzy stomach, Elsa let out a sigh of contentedness. No, of complete and utter happiness.

"I like your boobs." Anna's comment caught Elsa off guard.

Feeling herself light on fire, the Queen was sure her entire body rivaled the color of a ripened tomato. She lightly shoved her sister, playfully pouting "Anna!"

Quickly regaining her balance, Anna laid down on the couch, resting her head in Elsa's lap, up close the the Queen's lower stomach. The amber locks of hair tickled Elsa in all the right places, making her let out a rather powerful shiver. Anna's hair was messy now, and Elsa thought this just added to the appeal of her sister. Elsa was dying to go again, she could feel it right where Anna's head was, but she wanted to make an attempt at self control.

"So.." The younger girl began, smiling innocently at Elsa, "I can ask you anything, huh?"

Elsa looked her little sister in the eyes and smiled with a sort of nervous excitement. _Why did she ask it like that?_ "Yes, of course, my Anna."

Biting her lower lip, Anna grinned at Elsa. _Oh no, here it comes_. "Have you ever touched yourself and thought about me?"

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, she blushed, and her stomach turn into a loose knot._ Well, a couple times in the weeks leading up to coronation and only every day since you sacrificed yourself for me. _Elsa smiled a wry grin dripping with sex, and looking at her sister bit her lower lip and lost all self control she had built up inside her. That was all the confirmation Anna needed.

**A/N: This was my first time writing anything this explicit, suggestions? How can I improve this? I have at least one more chapter before I'm done with this wonderful story. Any comments are welcome :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

**A/N: Sorry this one took a while. It is the last chapter of the story, and I want to thank everyone who read, commented, favorited, or followed this story :) I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Anna stared longingly into the window of Elsa's study. Every afternoon she watched her older sister work, and every time her heart would race, and thoughts of their first intimate moment three weeks earlier would flood her brain. _Wow, three weeks, has it really been that long? Yeah, I guess it has._ Anna let out a sigh of happiness as she took in Elsa's beauty. Even when she was working the Queen had a radiance about her. Her soft, smooth _and delicious_ skin glowed ever so slightly in the light, complimenting the similar glow of her hair. It made her look like she was an angel, so beautiful, so flawless. The ice dress that Elsa always fixed to be about the same for her workday brought out the soothing blue of her irises, even though Anna couldn't see her sister's eyes right now. _Elsa is so focused when she works_. Every time the red head looked through Elsa's window she thought of the joke she had made about the paper freezing, and every time, for some reason, she couldn't help but chuckle.

A familiar voice hustled its way into Anna's ear "Staring longingly at your older sister again?" Kristoff teased.

_Yes. I long for her every minute of every day. _Anna laughed out loud and quickly regained herself to a playful pout. "What else should I do for the day?" She exaggeratedly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm I dunno, you could be normal for a day maybe?" When Anna only responded by turning her fake pout into a confused and clearly upset one Kristoff continued, "Hey, hey I'm just teasing." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Anna felt her cheeks warm up, and she tore her line of sight off of Elsa, as much as she hated doing so. "I know.." she said in a weak voice as she turned towards the Ice Master and looked at the ground.

"Hey," Kristoff lifted Anna's chin so she was looking at him and continued in a soft voice, "I am really glad you two are working out. Like, I am _really_ glad. Seeing you happy makes me happy." The man's eyes betrayed intent sincerity.

Anna's heart elevated at Kristoff's words. If felt good, like dropping a dead weight from her shoulders, to have someone say that. Since her and Elsa had to keep their relationship a secret to everyone except Kristoff she scarcely got to talk about it. "Thank you," Anna smiled at the blonde in front of her. Suddenly she perked up, nudging him in the ribs, "It's almost dinner time, race ya to the dining hall!" The girl took off half way through her sentence.

"Hey! No fair!" Kristoff called after as he began to sprint after her.

Overcome by smug laughter at being so far ahead of her friend, Anna looked back to call out a tease to him, but her feet had different plans as they snagged on the ground. A split second of weightlessness held the girl in the air until her face had a less than friendly meeting with the grass. She laid on her stomach, lifted her head and began to spit out any grass that had ventured into her mouth. The taste of the grass was more pleasant than dirt, but still quite bitter. _At leas this time I didn't get a cut on my cheek! _Anna thought to herself as the placed her hand on her face. It stung a little and she pulled away. _Oh, well maybe I did_. A very un-lady like snort erupted from Anna as she laughed at herself and just then Kristoff ran by yelling "Ha! There is no way you'll beat me!"

The princess quickly regained herself and took off again, nearly falling over from lack of balance. When she arrived at the dining hall, heart pumping hard and panting like a dog she saw Kristoff leaning, arms crossed on his chest, against the wall. He gave her a quizzical look and said in a playful tone "What took you so long?"

Anna pouted and sunk her shoulders, walking right by him into the hall. _I totally should have won that race. _She sat down in a random seat, making sure there were few people in the area. Elsa would be coming in for dinner any moment. _Elsa_. Anna's stomach got that amazing fuzzy feeling at the thought of her sister, and the feeling shot through her body, lifting her heart like a feather. Kristoff sat down by Anna and turned to make conversation. They talked small talk, but Anna managed to bring the conversation around to Elsa. She always did. The Ice Master didn't mind, he was just glad she was happy with someone.

As if on cue, the Queen walked into the room. She looked tired, but radiantly gorgeous nonetheless. Her braid was hanging loosely over her shoulder, and now Anna could clearly see how much the ice dress brought out Elsa's ice blue eyes. Just the sight of Elsa's dress gently hugging her luscious body, following her curves precisely was enough to drive Anna mad. The younger girl was completely tunnel visioned on her sister, excitement pouring out of her as she stared googly eyed at the lovely platinum blonde walking her way.

As Elsa walked she was looking right back at Anna's rich, teal eyes, equally dazzled by her younger sister's appearance as the red head was at Elsa's. A small, goofy smile stretched on Elsa's lips as she neared her seat, the one directly across from her beautiful sister. The red head looked like a dog drooling over a bone, and Elsa couldn't suppress a small giggle, covering her mouth as if to hide it. Then she had an idea. _I wonder if Anna would want to eat in my room? That way we can be alone for dinner. _The thought sent shivers down her spine.

The moment Elsa got to the table she took in a breath to ask her question, but Anna beat her to talking. "Hey Elsa!" It was more like an excited shout.

Elsa blushed slightly at her sister's awkward excitement and cracked a silly grin. "Hi Anna. Would you like to eat in my chambers with me? I have paperwork that has piled up and I need to get through it." The Queen made up the last part, she thought I might be weird if they ate in her room for no reason, and she really couldn't afford to let their relationship become common knowledge.

Anna's heart sank a little at her sister's last words. She slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh. _I just want to spend time with her when she doesn't have to work. _Forcing a smile the red head looked up and said "I'd love to."

When the pair got to Elsa's chambers Anna loudly complained as they walked in "Ughh why do you always have to be so busy? I just want to spend time with you."

The Queen wore a smug smile and looked at her sister and let her secret spill, "I don't have work, I just wanted to be alone with you for dinner." She gave Anna a small wink and the red head's heart stopped for a split second. A light rose in the younger girl's eyes and she felt an excitement rise from her stomach through her head. Anna jumped at Elsa, nearly knocking her over and planted a forceful, wet kiss on those thin, cool lips. Anna's spine tingled at the sensation and the warm honey in her stomach started to boil. _I will never get tired of kissing Elsa. _

Elsa responded by wrapping her arms around Anna's back, pulling her tight. The red head's skin prickled at the feel of her older sister's hands rubbing her back. As if its only mission was to ruin the moment, Anna's stomach let out a loud rumble, averting her attention to how hungry she was. Elsa heard her sister's stomach and burst out laughing, finding it a little hard to stop for a breath. With a red, heated face Anna broke from their embrace and went to sit down on Elsa's bed but managed to trip over her sister's feet, landing face first on the sheets. Elsa doubled over laughing and Anna could feel her entire chest and face growing hot, making her the color of a ripe tomato, and quietly she murmured into the sheets "I think it is time we ate."

Still trying to stifle her laugh, Elsa nodded in agreement and grabbed their plates and sat down next to her sister. She rested her slender fingers on Anna's shoulder, the contact sent a wave of calm and buzzing down the red head's spine. Anna took a deep whiff of the food resting in front of her and her mouth began to water, "I looks good!" she said in a melodic yet squeaky voice.

Elsa looked at her sister, still grinning and retorted "you look better."

Anna once again felt her face grow crimson and smiled. Whenever Elsa complimented her she got this happy warmth in her heart, a warmth that could melt away any ice. "Oh stop, you know you're the more beautiful one."

Now hiding her own blush Elsa quickly replied by taking Anna's cheek softly in her palm and turning the girl's face to her own. Anna felt her heart rate quicken and her stomach churn in anticipation. _I know this look._ Those gorgeous ice blue eyes looked deeply into Anna's, and Elsa said in a breathy whisper "No one will ever match your beauty, Anna. Don't you ever forget that." Then her eyes slowly closed and she planted a kiss, ever so softly on the red head's upper lip. Anna's eyes rolled back in ecstasy and she returned the kiss. The lips that usually felt so cold on her own felt burning hot now, spreading an electric buzz through Anna's entire body, wrapping her fingers and toes in a blanket of happy warmth.

After their kiss the sisters ate dinner, not talking but looking at each other. Each look they shot to one another contained a speech of praise, telling the other how beautiful they were and spilling the ocean of love they had for one another. Their eyes would hold on each others', taking in the sight before them, happiness was radiating from the room.

Towards the end of dinner Elsa remembered her duties as queen and her goofy grin was quickly wiped away. She had a meeting tonight, with representatives from the Southern Isles, they were to finalize a trade agreement. The agreement was very generous to Arendelle, as the Southern Isles were trying to apologize for Price Hans' behavior. Elsa knew it wouldn't be a difficult meeting, she didn't really need to pay attention, but she would still have to sit through the formal reading of the deal and last minute negotiations, and after all of it she would have to read and sign it. The Queen let out a deep sigh, wishing she could just stay here with her Anna.

Noticing her sister's look of dread Anna's heart skipped a beat and she became nervous, her palms growing sweaty. _What if she is bored of me?_ Cautiously the red head asked "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Snapping back to reality, Elsa looked at her sister and couldn't help but smile at just the sight of her amber locks flowing over her shoulders and they way her freckles were brought out in the red sunlight of the evening. She sighed once more and complained "I just have an meeting after dinner that I'd rather not attend."

"Oh, what's it about?"

"Well, the Southern Isles are trying to win back our favor and I have to sit through the finalizing of the trade agreement." Anna winced a little at the mention of where Hans was from. _That evil man, I wish I could watch him suffering for what he did to me_. "That sounds um... fun, I guess."

"If you consider listening to a bunch of people ramble for hours then yes it'd be fun. It'd be a good change for you, you know, to have to actually do something." Elsa teased her sister and poked her in the side.

Anna, being very ticklish recoiled, holding her arms to her sides and giggling. Elsa moved her fingers to the red head's stomach, causing Anna to start laughing loudly, not even being about to stop for a breath. Once the younger girl moved her arms to protect her stomach against the onslaught of fingers, Elsa moved to once again go for her sides. Anna let out a rather loud snort and doubled over laughing, it was getting hard to breathe, but she liked it when Elsa tickled her. The relentless hands stopped, leaving Anna's body covered in a tingling sensation.

After catching her breath, Anna rolled over on the bed and hugged her older sister at the waist. She wrapped her toned arms around Elsa's abdomen, resting her head on the older girl's lap. Elsa started playing with the amber hair in front of her, running her fingers through it and lightly scratching Anna's scalp. The younger girl closed her eyes and took in the pleasant feeling of Elsa's fingers massaging her head, feeling her head tingle in delight. Her heart rate slowed as she lay there, head on Elsa's ice dress, which didn't feel cold due to how lost Anna was in her older sister's touch. Just as Anna was about to drift into a pleasant slumber Elsa spoke softly, "I need to get going, I'll be back for bed. Will you sleep in here tonight?"

Anna rolled over to look her sister in the eyes. _How is she so pretty? No, pretty doesn't even begin to do her justice. _With a tone that was soft and serious she answered Elsa's question. "I never want to sleep anywhere else."

Elsa smiled a smile too goofy to grace a Queen's lips and looked into Anna's teal eyes. The Queen spoke through her smile "Okay, I'll be back before you know it." Leaning towards Anna, Elsa placed a tender kiss on the red head's forehead. The sensation of Elsa's flawless lips on her own forehead was enough to melt Anna. Her stomach was once again buzzing like a bee hive making warm honey and drizzling it throughout her body. The younger girl grabbed her older sister's cheeks and gently pulled the magical lips from her forehead to her own mouth.

When their lips made contact both girls cooed ever so quietly. Feeling the honey rising in her body, Anna rolled her eyes back, lost in the moment. She felt Elsa's tongue on her lips, begging for her to open up, and she readily obliged. The muscle poked in to her mouth, exploring her hard palate near her teeth and moving down to make contact with Anna's tongue. Electricity started shooting down Anna's spine, straightening it out and causing a small moan to escape her throat into Elsa's. With a fluttering heart Anna reach out and started gripping her older sister's sides through the ice dress. She had to admit, the cold contact added a whole new level of excitement to the moment. Anna's stomach let out a figurative rumble for more as she gripped Elsa even tighter, goosebumps clearly rising on her arms. A heat began to fill Anna's core, she was beginning to get into it and could feel herself getting turned on.

Just then Elsa, exercising stupendous self control, pulled away. "I have to get to my meeting," she murmured, regret lacing her words.

Anna frowned and nodded. Her heart screamed for more contact, and so did her core, but she knew Elsa couldn't just skip this one. "I know, I'll be here when you get back." Anna's words were shaky, she didn't want to have to wait to stay with Elsa, she had been waiting all day. Her eyes started to mist.

Elsa gently pulled her younger sister in for one more embrace. She spoke in a soft tone "I'll be back before you know it."

The Queen pulled away from the warmth of Anna and smiled into her big teal eyes. The sight of her older sister smiling almost forced Anna to do the same, a small smile pushing it's way through her sorrowful features. A weight was dropped from her heart, allowing Anna to sit back up and feel a little fuzzy again.

Getting quietly off the bed, Elsa straightened her dress out, fixing small parts of her hair as well. Her skin was radiant in the now dim light of the moon, giving her her rightful aura of perfection. The Queen looked back at her younger sister as she opened the door to leave and blew a small kiss. The act caused Anna's heart to skip a beat and her body to flutter in happiness. She pretended to catch the kiss and blew one back at Elsa. Then the door quietly shut, leaving Anna alone with her thoughts.

_Now what do I do? Oh yeah, I guess I can go change to get ready for bed. _So off she went to her room to find a night dress.

When Anna got to her room she as couldn't stop thinking of Elsa. She never really did, ever. Excited anticipation coursing through her body, the girl went to work finding what dress she wanted to wear for the night. _Maybe I could wear none? _A mischievous smile crossed the red head's lips at the thought of Elsa coming back to find her naked. _That sounds like a good plan. Oh wait, how am I gonna get to her room naked? _The girl pondered her question for a moment, putting a finger on her chin. A couple minutes later she realized the question she had asked herself and slumped, embarrassed by her lack of common sense. _Duh, the same way I get anywhere, just wear something and take it off in Elsa's room. How do I manage to embarrass myself everywhere? Even in when I'm alone? _Chucking at herself, and in high spirits about tonight, Anna turned an left her room once again.

Arriving at Elsa's chambers, Anna slipped quietly in, making sure not to be seen. _Okay it has been almost fifteen minutes, is her meeting over yet?_ While pondering how long Elsa would take Anna slipped out of her dress, hiding it under her sister's bed. Biting her lip and proud of her plan, the red head went to work taking off her undergarments. She slid those under the bed as well, and now, completely naked, sat down on her older sister's bed. Reaching her arms into the air to be visible in the moonlight, Anna examined them while she enjoyed the soft silk of Elsa's bed massaging her skin underneath her. _I have a lot of freckles. They are a lot more prevalent than Elsa's, she only has some lightly scattered around. _Anna's heart burned at the thought of Elsa, but not a bad one, a good one, one that made her want more. _I want to kiss every one of her freckles. I want to kiss every inch of her body... Not that I haven't already_. Anna giggled at the memory of her lips contacting Elsa's cool, smooth skin. How electrifying it was, how she shivered from head to toe in delight, the jumping of her stomach and taking off of her heart. Positioning herself under the covers, Anna slowly drifted off into the peaceful oblivion of sleep without realizing it.

"Sleeping already? No time for me?" The playful voice brought Anna back from dreamland and she opened her eyes, taking several seconds for them to adjust to the dim lighting.

Eventually she was able to make out a smiling Elsa, who was standing by the bed. "I- I must have dozed off while waiting for you, what time is it?"

"It's late." Elsa's tone once again switched to her signature voice for poking fun at her sister, "were you in here the entire time?"

"No! Well maybe.. Yeah most of it. I just really missed you!" Anna whined.

Elsa went to get into the bed, pulling the blankets off of her younger sister momentarily to climb in. That's when she noticed Anna's lack of clothing. "Well this is a nice surprise!" Elsa was working hard to conceal her delighted grin and blush.

Anna, having forgotten she was naked, felt her cheeks adapt a red color too and whispered "I wanted you to end your night on a good note."

No longer trying to hide it, Elsa smiled wide, this one was an evil one, however. She lowered here arms, evaporating her ice dress and stood in the moonlight. Elsa's soft breasts were so flawless, Anna couldn't look away. The moonlight shined off the Queen's pale skin, her silky smooth curves radiating beauty. Then Elsa started to move and crawled onto the bed, seductively straddling her sister. Anna could feel the Queen's breath on her chin and her heart began to race. Leaning in close, Elsa bit the red head's lower lip ever so gently, and whispered "I love you, Anna. I never want you to leave."

Anna's lips stretched wide, and her heart melted. She said back in an equally silent manner "And I love you, I'm never going to leave you."

Elsa sat up, still straddling the younger girl and said in a voice not dripping, but rather drenched in sex, "but still, I can't let you go unpunished for showing up in my room naked."

A wry smile crossed Anna's face she looked up at her sister, eyes drinking in every sight they could. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" She felt her hands get suddenly moved and clamped by the wrists to the headboard of Elsa's bed. Suddenly her wrists felt cold and shivers went down her spine. Looking up, she saw ice cuffs trapping her. Anna's heart began to race, her stomach running laps in anticipation. _ This is gonna be fun_.

Elsa leaned down, coming within millimeters of Anna's lips and let her own linger there for a moment. A powerful urge to shoot forward and lock lips with her sister jolted through Anna but she resisted, she wanted to play it Elsa's way. Then, a warm breath teased the red head's lips and chin, causing her to shiver lightly. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Elsa's voice was full of seduction. Anna felt a heat rising between her legs at the words.

Barely able to contain herself, Anna licked her lips then bit her lower lip. This was to be one of the countless nights of excitement the two would have together, and she wanted every moment to be perfect. _Of course it will be perfect, I'm with Elsa. I'll always be with Elsa. _


End file.
